La Semana de los Hokages
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Naruto regresa tras tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya y lo primero que hace es meterse en un conflicto con la Quinta Hokage, este para salir airoso: Le propone llevar a cabo una pequeña apuesta. “Naruto X Tsunade” o “Tsunade X Naruto”
1. Capitulo 1

**Este fic está situado cronológicamente en el principio de Shippuden, podríamos decir el primer capítulo de Shippuden… El Regreso de Naruto a la aldea tras tres años de entrenamiento.******

La Semana de los Hokages  
**Capitulo 1:**** La Apuesta****  
**  
Esa era una mañana soleada en la aldea de Konoha… Pero fuera de que fuera una mañana normal y corriente, era una mañana especial… Porque en las puertas de la aldea, se encontraba un joven de cortos cabellos rubios, al que muchos conocían por ser el portado del Kyübi, pero otros conocían por ser el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente…

_"Naruto Uzumaki, ha regresado…"_

Minutos más tarde el chico se encontraba paseando por las calles de Konoha camino a la oficina de la Hokage…  
_  
_"_¡¡¡NARUTO!!!"_

Lo llamo una voz femenina, el chico se volteo con una sonrisa y saludo a su compañera de equipo…****

_"Hola Sakura-chan… ¿Qué tal todo?."_

Pregunto Naruto con seriedad… Sakura se sonrojo un poco…_  
__**  
**__"Muy bien, Naruto… ¿Y tú?… ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya?."_

"Muy bien, Sakura-chan… ha sido un poco duro, pero bien… Por cierto, no debo retrasarme y debo informar a la Vieja mi regreso…"

Sakura sonrió divertida…__

"Aun la sigues llamando vieja, eh… Naruto, si te oye se enfadara."

Naruto rio divertido… En ese instante por arte de magia, como si de una invocación se tratara apareció la Quinta Hokage junto a su asistente Shizune…__

"¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!!!!"

Tsunade con una venita en la frente, y los ojos echando chispas encaro al genin…  
_  
"¿¿¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME VIEJA???."_

Naruto empezó a sonreír nerviosamente… Porque si Tsunade lo golpeaba terminaría en el hospital ingresado con diversas fracturas y varios órganos internos destrozados… Entonces al chico se le ilumino una bombilla en su interior, tuvo una gran idea y decidió sacarla a la luz…

_"Vieja, vieja… Tengo una idea… ¡¡¡Hagamos una apuesta!!!"_

La palabra "Apuesta" resonó en la mente de Tsunade, y su expresión de enfado desapareció, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando escapar una ligera babilla…__

"Oh, sí, si…Una Apuesta…. ¿Pero qué deberíamos apostar?"

"Hmmm, eso te lo dejo a ti, vieja."

Tras unos segundos reflexionarlo… La Hokage tuvo una idea, ya se le ocurrió porque podrían apostar…

_"Ya lo tengo, te apuesto lo que quieras… A que eres incapaz de no llamarme vieja, en una cita."_

Dijo la Quinta Hokage, frotándose las manos… Con la certeza seguridad de que Naruto iba a llamarla vieja, nada mas la viera aparecer… Sakura y Shizune observaban horrorizadas la escena… Naruto y Tsunade, una cita… Y que el no la llamara vieja… Para ambas, la cosa empezaba a salirse de toda lógica…_****_

_"Vale… Pero ¿Y qué apostaremos?."__****_

Tsunade con una sonrisa…

_"Te dejo que elijas tu, que quieres apostar… Cualquier cosa me vale."_

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto, de dibujarse una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro…__

"Bien, si yo gano… Me convertiré en el Hokage por una semana y tú serás mi asistenta personal… Y no solo eso, sino que serás mi asistente personal en todo momento, me harás la comida todos los días, me limpiaras la casa… "

Los rostros de Sakura y Shizune quedaron completamente pálidos ante lo que Naruto quería apostar, Shizune iba a reprochar… Pero Tsunade con una sonrisa segura de si misma…  
_  
"Vale… Pero si yo gano, Naruto tendrás que hacer lo mismo… Serás mi asistente personal, en todo momento por supuesto…. Serás mi esclavo personal durante toda la semana."_

Dijo Tsunade alzando la voz… Sakura y Shizune palidecieron aun más, ahora la cosa sí que había salido de toda lógica y la Hokage estaba perdiendo el control…

Naruto sonrió aun mas maliciosamente que antes, dejando caer una babilla…

_"Jujuju, Así que quieres jugar duro… Muy bien, serás mi esclava personal una semana, y tendrás que hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo te pida y no podar negarte… Esto va a ser muy divertido."_

Sakura iba a protestar, pero Tsunade simplemente le dio la mano a Naruto, pactando que la apuesta era totalmente legal…

_"Entonces la cita será esta tarde-noche, me invitaras a cenar y daremos un paseo, como una cita normal y corriente."_

Naruto algo sonrojado y juntando sus pulgares…

"¿Podrías invitar tu?... Ero-sennin se gasto todo mi dinero…"

Naruto le enseño su viejo monedero totalmente vacío y Tsunade suspiro resignada…

_"Esta bien, yo te invitare… Pero nada de llevarme a comer Ramen, me llevaras a un lugar  
bonito y elegante… ¿De Acuerdo?"_

Naruto asintió… Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, llena de malicia nuevamente…

_"¿A Qué hora, te paso a recoger?... "Tsunade-chan"."_

Tsunade trago saliva, por un instante sí que sintió preocupación… Preocupación de que Naruto pudiera ganar esa apuesta, y eso significaría ser su esclava durante una semana en todo y la preocupaba enormemente que él había estado cerca de tres años con Jiraiya el Rey de los Pervertidos, a saber que habría aprendido de el… Pero aun peor que todo eso… Sería la humillación terrible para la Hokage de ser la esclava de un genin…

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la normalidad, cuando recordó que era Naruto, que tarde o temprano la llamaría vieja y ella ganaría…

_"Bien, Entonces… pásate a eso de las 8 a mi oficina… ¿Te parece bien "Naruto-kun"?_

Respondió ella… Naruto Asintió con una sonrisa…

_"Allí estaré Tsunade-chan."_

la Hokage se retiro junto a su asistente quien lucía preocupada… Dejando a Naruto y a Sakura solos…__

"Naruto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?... ¿No ves lo que puede pasar si ganas la apuesta?… Tsunade será la hazme reír de toda la aldea."

Naruto respondió tranquillo…  
_  
"Ella se lo ha buscado, además me tengo que ir… Tengo que reservar mesa para dos, en algún restaurante."_

Sakura parpadeo perpleja… Pensando que Naruto iba en serio, que estaba dispuesto llevar hasta el final la apuesta…

Mientras…

La Hokage y su asistente, caminaban tranquilamente… Bueno eso la Hokage, su asistente lucia preocupada…

_"Tsunade-sama, no debería haber hecho esto… Se puede meter en problemas."_

Tsunade negó…

_"Es una apuesta, Shizune… Y la voy a ganar, porque es una apuesta segura… Es como apostar en la ruleta a todos los números y todos los colores… Además, te vendrá bien… Tendrás unos días libres… En el fondo me lo agradecerás, y yo me divertiré teniendo a ese tonto, trabajando para mí."_

Shziune suspiro nerviosa…

_"Espero que así sea…. Espero que así sea…"_

Tras una tarde tranquila, sin demasiados percances… Llego la esperada hora de la cita…  
_  
_EL reloj marcaba las 8 p.m.

En ese momento… Naruto entro tranquilamente en la oficina de la Hokage, allí le esperaba ya la Quinta Hokage con su habitual indumentaria, incluyendo su chaqueta verde con la palabra "Apuesta" en la espalda…

"_Hola, Tsunade-chan… Venía a buscarte, para nuestra cita,"_

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa tranquila…

La Hokage se sorprendió ante el saludo del chico, parecía que de momento… Naruto no había caído pero la cita duraría varias horas, tiempo suficiente para hacerle caer en una trampa… Ella era la Hokage, era una de los legendarios Sannin… Sin dudas un genin no la ganaría nunca…

Entonces se percato del que chico lucia diferente…

A parte de que él había crecido bastante, en estos tres años… Aunque iba con su pantalón naranja, no llevaba su chaqueta habitual, sino que simplemente lucia una camiseta negra ajustada que permitía observar un poco la fuerte musculatura del joven y que con el colgante que ella misma le había entregado le daban un aspecto radiante, pero entonces se percato de otro detalle…

Llevaba una capa naranja rojiza, con unas llamas negras en la parte inferior de esta y en la espalda la palabra "Kage" la cual el chico le mostro con orgullo en señal de burla de que iba a ganar la apuesta el y que ella iba a perderla, haciendo que la Hokage estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia…

_"Bien Naruto, me has mostrado tus cartas… Ahora te mostrare las mías."_

Tsunade se abalanzo rápidamente hacia Naruto, cogiéndole del brazo… Y poniendo una voz lo más dulce y seductora posible…

_"¿A dónde me vas a llevar entonces?... "Naruto-kun"_

_  
_Pronuncio la Hokage eso ultimo con un tono excesivamente seductor… Que hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco…__

Shizune miraba boquiabierta a su maestra rebajarse… En intentos ridículos de seducción que solo funcionarían con un pervertido…

Cuando iban a salir, Tsunade miro a su ayudante…

"Ah, Shizune esto va por ti y por Sakura… Ni se os ocurra espiarnos, estamos en una cita con todas la de la ley."

Shizune nerviosa iba a decir algo, pero solo se limito a asentir preocupada…

_"Si, Tsunade-sama."_

Naruto y Tsunade caminaban por las calles de Konoha, la mujer iba cogida del brazo del chico… La gente que los miraba quedaba entre confusos y desconcertados… Porque quitando el hecho de que ella fuera la Hokage y el un adolescente de dieciséis, así caminando parecían una pareja de enamorados…

Aunque Naruto y Tsunade se dieron cuenta de las miradas, decidieron ignorarlas…

_"Bueno… Naruto-kun… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?."_

Naruto sonrió…__

"Tsunade-chan… Como te prometí esta mañana, te voy a llevar a un buen restaurante… Te gustara, además como invitas tú… Podrás beber todo el sake que quieras."

A Tsuande se le iluminaron los ojos, ante la posibilidad de beber todo el sake que ella deseara… Y en su rostro se dibujo la felicidad, incluso empezó a dar varios saltitos de alegría como una niña pequeña… Ahora la gente que los miraba, si que pensaban que definitivamente su Hokage había perdido el juicio…

Tras unos minutos…

Ambos llegaron al restaurante, Tsunade se sorprendió a ver que ciertamente no era Ichikaru Ramen, ni ningún otro restaurante de Ramen… Ella lo reconoció enseguida… Ciertamente era uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la aldea… Ella quedo sorprendida…

_"Bien, pasemos Tsunade-chan… Que tengo una reserva hecha esperando."_

Tsunade sorprendida…__

"Naruto-kun…¿Cómo conoces este lugar?."

"Muy sencillo, Chouji viene con su familia aquí a menudo, me hablo de este sitio."

Tras su llegada… Un camarero les acomodo en una de las mesas… Tsunade se percato de que no parecían extrañados por la situación, así que suspiro aliviada podría mantener una cena tranquila…__

"Bien Tsunade-chan…¿Qué deseas pedir?."

La mujer dudo por unos instantes… Y Finalmente empezó a pedir una serie de platos sin olvidarse de su querida botella de sake… Naruto por su parte pidió un plato de carne asada y de segundo ramen… Lo cual hizo que Tsunade se cayera de espaldas, el camarero le comento que el ramen no era su especialidad, pero que si gustaba podían prepáraselo…

Y Naruto asintió…

Tras unos minutos, ambos cenaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban…

_"Oh, así que han pasado todas esas cosas… Qué bueno saberlo, Tsunade-chan."_**  
**

Tsunade viendo como se estaba desarrollando las cosas… Empezó a dudar de si Naruto acabaría cediendo, pero recordó que aún le quedaban más cartas que mostrar… Y Tsunade hizo su siguiente jugada… Quitándose lentamente su chaqueta verde de un modo lento y algo especialmente femenino… Dejando ver parte de sus grandes atributos delanteros a un Naruto que enseguida se sonrojo…

_"Uf, que calor hace… ¿Verdad?... Naruto-kun."_

Naruto sorprendido…__

"E, es, esto si… Un poquito. Je je je…"

Naruto hizo lo mismo quitándose la chaqueta, la Hokage lo miro curiosa… Ya lo había notado, pero lo volvía a notar mas ahora fijándose detenidamente, el chico había crecido, por un instante se sonrojo… Pero enseguida siguió con su juego…****

La mujer cogió su vaso de Sake, y empezó a beber de un modo bastante sensual, que hacía que un poco del líquido se derramara por su barbilla hacia su pecho…Naruto no podía creerlo, estaba que no daba crédito… E Iba a hablar…

**  
**_"Ts, Tsunade-ob… Tsunade-chan…¿Qué estás haciendo?... Estas derramando el sake sobre tu…"_

La mujer arqueo una ceja por un instante, estuvo a punto de llamarla vieja… Pero en el ultimo momento no lo hizo, por lo que la apuesta aun seguía…

_["Vaya vaya… Casi lo consigo, voy a tener que sacar mis mejores cartas a este paso."]_

Tsunade le ofreció un poco de sake a Naruto… Esto le dejo desconcertado…

_"Vamos... Naruto-kun… Bebe conmigo."_

_  
_Dijo la Hokage en un tono de quinceañera…

_"Yo, yo no puedo beber… Solo probé una vez el sake y me sentó fatal."_

La mujer ignorando su comentario le echo medio vaso…  
_  
"Por un poquito no va a pasar nada."_

Naruto trago saliva y accedió, bebiéndose el vaso de un trago.__

Tsunade aplaudió como una colegiala, que admiraba a su profesor por hacer algo increíble… Lo que significaba que ella seguía jugando sus cartas…

Naruto tosió un poco, ante la rapidez con la que trago el sake…__

La mujer rio divertida… Y decidió pasar a un ataque aun más directo…

_"Naruto-kun."_

Dijo en tuno completamente sensual… llevándose las manos a los pechos…

_"No crees que me han crecido los pechos en estos tres años."_

Naruto quedo en shock ante esa frase de la Hokage, estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas… Ella sonrió maliciosamente… Ahora ella esperaba que en el momento que el reaccionara… El chico dijera o incluso gritara… "¿¿¿Pero qué estás diciendo Vieja tus tetas han sido siempre así de grandes???"…

_"Tsunade-chan… Jajaja… Tus pechos signen siendo enormes y lindos… No han cambiado en estos tres años."_

Ahora fue el turno de Tsunade de sonrojarse primero y segundo de enfurecerse pero recordó que si perdía la calma, la cita se rompería y no valdría la apuesta…Pero ella se sintió alagada por ese comentario por otra parte pensándolo bien, era una forma de llamarla "linda" sin dudas, ha sido entrenado por Jiraiya… Tsunade trago saliva y respondió lo mas calmadamente e inocentemente…

_"Jajaja, pues si… Y Gracias por lo de lindos."  
_  
Naruto negó y siguieron cenando, una vez terminada la cena… Tsunade pago la cuenta y se retiraron a dar un paseo…

_"Tsunade-chan, ¿Quieres que paseemos un poco?."_

Tsunade sonrió y asintió…

_"Naruto-kun… Tengo una idea mejor, vamos a comprar unos helados y sentarnos en un banco… "_

Comento la Hokage en un tono de colegiala adolescente… Y Naruto Asintió no era mala idea… Así que fueron a la primera heladería y compraron un helado y ambos se sentaron en un banco cercano…  
_  
_Tsunade iba a pagar los helados, pero esta vez… Naruto en un gesto que sorprendió a la mujer, los pago el…

Tsunase se sonrojo, hacía tiempo que ningún hombre la invitaba a nada…

_["Quizás después de todo, esto no ha sido tan mala idea…"]_

Una vez sentados, ambos disfrutando de su helado… La noche era cálida por lo que ambos podían estar sin sus chaquetas…__

"Naruto-kun… ¿No crees que esto es agradable?."

Pregunto la mujer dejando caer un poco su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico…__

Naruto relajado… Sonrió y respondió…__

"Si es agradable… Tsunade-chan…¿Sabes?... Creí que sería más aburrido… Pero veo que me equivocaba, lo estoy pasando realmente bien."

Tsunade rio divertida dejándose llevar por su naturalidad…__

"Yo también pensaba lo mismo, es extraño… Quizás deberíamos repetirlo algún día."

Naruto asintió con naturalidad también…__

"Si, ¿Por qué no?... Deberíamos hacerlo a menudo."

Disfrutaron de su helado unos minutos, después de un corto paseo y una vez el reloj marcaba la medianoche… Naruto decidió que era el momento de llevar a la Hokage a su oficina y dar por terminada la cita… Y ganar esa apuesta…

Una vez llegados a la puerta de la oficina…

_"Tsunade-chan… Gracias lo he pasado realmente genial."_

La mujer que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, que casi había olvidado la apuesta… Pero entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo… "Apuesta"… Y que estaba a punto de perderla…

_"Gra, Gracias Naruto-kun…"_

Respondió la aludida un poco sonrojada… Pero si ella daba por concluida la cita… Perdería la apuesta… Naruto volvería a ser el que era, la volvería a llamar vieja y no la daría el respeto que ella esperaba por su parte…

La mujer dudo un instante, y entonces en su rostro paso una idea… Una idea que ella misma podría considerar muy absurda, pero era su única posibilidad… No podía perder esa apuesta…

_"[Perdóname por esto… Naruto]"  
_  
Tsunade tomo el rostro del chico, y aproximándose lentamente beso los labios del chico… El chico que estaba siendo besado, quedo paralizado pero tras unos segundos la mujer se separo bastante sonrojada…

_"…"_

Un silencio incomodo estallo… Ella esperaba que Naruto reaccionara…

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me has besado?."_

Pregunto muy confuso Naruto y muy sonrojado… Era la primera mujer que lo besaba y el chico había quedado sorprendido por que no esperaba que esa fuera la primera mujer que lo besara, lo podía esperar de Sakura, de Hinata… Incluso de Ino o Tenten… Pero de Tsunade…

_"¿Tsunade-chan.?"_

Naruto que miraba confundido a la Hokage...Tras unos segundos… Analizo toda la situación y comprendió la situación… Por dentro sintió un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza… Ella había estado jugando con él, le había estado provocando todo el rato… Para que el perdiera los papeles y metiera la pata…

_"Ya lo entiendo… Querías jugar conmigo, para ver si realmente me confundías y me hacías que te llamara "vieja"… ¿Verdad?."_

Dijo Naruto en un tono frio y bastante triste por sentir que la Hokage había jugado con él y sus sentimientos, ya que el chico empezó a pasarlo muy bien, de hecho la opinión de ella le había empezado a cambiar un poco…  
_  
_Tsunade que se sorprendió por lo que Naruto le había dicho, se lamento por su gran error…

_"Yo, yo yo… Lo siento… Naruto… Soy una estúpida, no debí besarte… Pero realmente ha sido una velada muy agradable, no te mentía… Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos a menudo."_

"¡¡¡NO INTENTES JUGAR CONMIGO!!!"

Chillo Naruto molesto… Tsunade miro con infinita tristeza al rubio, le había hecho bastante daño y era consciente de ello, y ella no quiso nunca lastimarlo… Porque lo apreciaba muchísimo, como un hijo o quizás algo mas…

"Tsunade se arrodillo…

_"Perdóname Naruto, perdóname por favor… Me he equivocado, pero como te prometí, he perdido la apuesta… Seré tu esclava esta semana."_

Naruto quedo estático por un segundo… La Hokage estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pidiéndole perdón… El chico suspiro aun poco triste…

_"Tsunade... Dejémonos de juegos... Los dos sabíamos que esto era una apuesta estúpida… No tenía ningún sentido… De hecho solo quería demostrarte que yo había madurado, y yo esperaba pasar un momento agradable contigo, aunque a decir verdad sí que había preparado un par de detalles como la Capa de Kage y lo del sake…_

Tsunade miro seria al chico, le estaba dando una lección de madurez increíble… Todo era solo por demostrarle que había madurado… Y ella como una estúpida se había tomado la apuesta en serio…__

"Tsunade, si te molesta que te llame "vieja" no lo volveré hacer… Pero levántate no me gusta verte de rodillas." 

Tsunade se levanto aun sonrojada e conmocionada por las palabras del chico…

_"Anulemos la apuesta Tsunade... Y volvamos a respetarnos y apreciarnos como tal, yo no te llamare vieja y tu no volverás a jugar conmigo."_

Tsunade dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima que el rubio no percibió, y limpiándose el rostro con el brazo… La mujer tomo las manos del chico y con una seriedad innata en ella, sin dudarlo por un instante la mujer hablo serenamente…

_"Naruto-kun… Me alegra ver que has madurado, me has dejado impresionada completamente… Pero para mí esto era una apuesta seria con todas las de la ley… Y yo soy una mujer de palabra y como he perdido… Voy a cumplir mi palabra… "_

"Seré tu esclava durante toda la semana."  
**  
CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**La Semana de los Hokages  
****Capitulo 2:**** Las primeras horas como Hokage****  
**  
Por fin había amanecido, Naruto despertó más temprano de lo habitual tal como le había pedido Tsunade para empezar con su semana como Hokage y ella como su asistente personal, el chico estaba bastante nervioso…

Aun no muy convencido de lo que sucedería, así que un poco confuso se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage… Al llegar allí estaban, Shizune, Sakura y la misma Hokage…  
_  
"Bienvenido… Naruto-sama."_

Fueron las palabras de la Hokage… Naruto quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que una persona lo llamaba con el sufijo "–sama"… Sakura y Shizune quedaron sorprendidas, no esperaban de ninguna de las maneras que ella cumpliera con su palabra…

_"Hola, Tsunade…"_

_"Hola Shizune-san, Hola Sakura-chan."_

Tsunade con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia…

_"Naruto-sama puede llamarme Tsunade-chan… Para mi es mas cómodo y me permitirá sentirme más familiar a usted con el cargo de asistente personal."_

"Naruto…"  
**  
**Fue a decir algo Sakura… Pero Tsunade calló a la Kunoichi levantando la voz y mirándola con seriedad…****

_"Por favor, Sakura… Trata con respeto al Hokage de la aldea y no lo llames así."_

Sakura y Shizune quedaron totalmente descompuestas… Tsunade se había metido completamente en el papel, y no daban crédito… Naruto negó con una sonrisa…****

_"No, no es necesario… Podéis tratarme igual que siempre, además esto va a ser solo una semana…"_

Tsunade suspiro resignada…__

"De acuerdo entonces… Naruto-kun... pero debes entender que el cargo de Hokage, requiere un respeto y una autoridad que debes imponer para que el pueblo te mire con buenos ojos…"

Dijo finalmente…__

"Agradezco la preocupación… Tsunade-chan… Pero también va por ti, trátame igual que antes por favor."

Tsunade finalmente se tuvo que resignar de discutir con el nuevo Hokage temporal…  
_  
"Bueno… Gracias por el recibimiento, pero debemos ponernos a trabajar ¿no?... Bueno Shizune, tu puedes tomarte varios días libres, puesto que Tsunade-chan va a realizar tu trabajo."_

Shziune asintió y con permiso se retiro… y Sakura se quedo observando a Naruto, al cual veía muy distinto con la capa con la palabra de "Kage" en la espalda y sentado en asiento de Hokage y a su maestra de pie a su lado como hacia Shizune…****

_"Sakura-chan… ¿Deseas alguna cosa más?."_

Sakura negó nerviosa y con permiso se retiro… Dejando solos a su maestra y a Naruto, este último suspiro aliviado solo llevaba cinco minutos como Hokage y sentía mucha responsabilidad…__

Tsunade comenzó a explicarle sus funciones como Hokage, el chico tomaba nota y tras entenderlo todo, comenzó con su trabajo…__

"Naruto-kun… A las 12 horas tienes que recibir al Equipo 10… Liderados por Asuma Sarutobi…"

Naruto asintió… Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, decidió comenzar con su apuesta…

_"Tsunade-chan… No he desayunado… Quiero que me traigas un poco de ramen."_

Tsunade no muy sorprendida, hizo una reverencia y se retiro…. Por su parte, Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro… Empezó a reír… Esta semana sería muy divertida, sin dudas…__

"Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme… No debo ser muy cruel."  
**  
**Tras 10 minutos… Naruto saboreaba su plato de ramen, recién hecho… Y disfrutando delante de Tsunade que miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro…

_"Tsunade-chan… Me sorprendes… No esperaba que te mostraras tan amable conmigo, pensé que lo harías desganada o que renunciarías…"_

Tsunade sonrió…__

"Nunca… Naruto-kun… Nunca… Soy una mujer de palabra."

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente…__

"Bueno Tsunade-chan, es un poco incomodo estar sentado tanto tiempo… Quiero que me des un masaje…"

Tsunade miro a Naruto por un instante en sus ojos se dibujo una expresión de malestar, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico… No le quedo más remedio que obedecer

Tsunade avergonzada empezó a masajearlo… Mientras Naruto sonreía y gemía de placer, porque ella como ninja medica, era una excelente masajista…

La mañana transcurrió tranquila… Naruto no pidió muchos caprichos a la mujer, salvo el plato de ramen, varios masajes en el cuello y espalda…Y que básicamente le diera un poco de conversación ya que no pensaba que pudiera ser aburrido esto de ser Hokage…

A las 12… El Equipo 10 de Asuma Sarutobi hacia acto de presencia… Asuma miraba pálido la escena, Shikamaru, Chouji y Ino no daban crédito…

_"¿Qué significa esto?... Naruto."_

Pregunto Ino… Tsunade corrigió…__

"Ino… Trata con respeto al Hokage… Que aunque solo lo sea por una semana, es el Hokage actualmente."****

_"Que problemático."_****

Dijo Shikamaru…****

_"WOW… Naruto… Increíble eres el Hokage, aunque solo sea por una semana."_

Finalmente dijo Chouji… Naruto suspiro cansado…

Naruto les pidió el informe de la misión que habían realizado con éxito, Naruto asintió complacido… Las cosas iban por ahora muy bien…

A la hora de la comida, Naruto y Tsunade comieron en la oficina, tomandose un descanso para luego volver al trabajo…

_"Naruto-kun… ¿Qué tal la experiencia de ser Hokage?."_

"Aburrido… Pero maravilloso que estés conmigo a mi lado, eres realmente útil."

Tsunade miro con una sonrisa al chico y algo avergonzada…__

"Muchas gracias… Si quieres… Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?."

Pregunto Tsunade…

_"Juguemos a las cartas… Y quien pierda que se quite una prenda."_

Respondió Naruto…

_  
"Hmmm… ¿Strip Poker?... ¿Crees que me vas a ganar?"_

Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa…

_"Dalo por hecho en 10 minutos… No te va a quedar ninguna sola prenda, Tsunade-chan"_

Bufo Naruto convencido de que iba a derrotar a la Quinta Hokage…  
**  
**Y así empezaron a jugar a las cartas… Jugando sus respectivas manos… 10 minutos después…

Naruto había perdido solo dos prendas… Que dejo perder aposta para hacerla creer que aun podría ganar, quedándose sin camiseta alguna con el pecho totalmente descubierto… Tsunade en cambio solo le quedaba una prenda la más intima, por lo que ella ahora se cubría sus enormes pechos con sus brazos…

Su rostro estaba rojo y sumida en la humillación más absoluta…

_"Tsunade-chan… ¿Estas preparada?... Lo próximo que me vas a dar son las braguitas__**  
**_**  
**Dijo Naruto maliciosamente bastante sonrojado por ver a la Hokage con ese aspecto… Tsunade bufo… Naruto estaba disfrutando como nunca, no pudo evitar pensar en que ahora mismo Ero-sennin daría lo que fuera por ser el en ese mismo instante…****

Y en ese instante como si fueran llamados aparecieron tres personas en la oficina…Las cual quedaron completamente impactadas ante la escena de ver la actual Hokage, solo con la ropa interior de abajo y a Naruto sin camiseta…

Kakashi quedo estático en el suelo con un tremendo hilo de sangre saliendo por la nariz, Jiraiya quedo completamente conmocionado y cayo desmayado en el acto… Y Sakura quedo completamente pálida… Y por acto reflejo…

_"¡¡¡¡ NARUTO !!!!"_

La Kunoichi estampo un golpe tan sumamente fuerte, que este quedo incrustado en el suelo…

_"¡¡¡¡ PERVERTIDO !!!!… ¿¿¿QUE LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A TSUNADE???_

_"Sakura-chan... No es lo que piensas."_

Dijo Naruto levantándose asustado… Tsunade se escondió debajo de una mesa, totalmente avergonzada… Pensando que no podría volver a salir a la calle, de la vergüenza y humillación que estaba pasando… ¿¿¿Por qué han entrado sin llamar???... Fue lo que la mujer pensó en ese momento…

_"TSUNADE-SAMA ¿¿¿POR QUE ESTA DESNUDA???... USTED ES LA HOKAGE, NO PUEDE HACER TALES COSAS…"_

Naruto comenzó a sudar frio… Tsunade al escuchar eso se levanto cogiendo la capa del suelo para cubrirse…

_"Sakura… Yo no soy la Hokage ahora mismo, y si estoy así… Es porque estábamos jugando a las cartas y estábamos apostando una prenda por partida… No ves le he ganado 2 rondas a Naruto-kun."_

Intento decir la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa…__

Naruto sonrió, al menos ella, si que le trataba con respeto en ese momento y en el caso de que Sakura se volviera loca, ella lo defendería… Sakura echando humo se retiro no sin tirar una última frase cargada de veneno hacia su maestra…

_"Pues si los Hokages de esta aldea se ponen hacer esas estupideces… No quiero ni imaginarme que ocurrirá con la aldea cuando tengamos problemas serio."_

Dijo la chica abandonado la sala arrastrando a Kakashi y Jiraiya hacia fuera… Dando finalmente un portazo… Tsunade bufo molesta, pero entonces ella vio a Naruto ponerle una mano en el hombro…  
_  
"Tsunade-chan tranquila… Sakura estaba molesta porque ha pensado mal… No la hagas mucho caso, no hablaba en serio."_

Dijo el chico intentando restar importancia al cabreo de la alumna de la Hokage… La Hokage sorprendida por la actitud madura del chico asintió…

Naruto se volteo…

_"Vístete, Tsunade-chan…. Me doy por satisfecho habiendo ganado esta partida, además que si hubieras ganado es que algo malo estaría a punto de pasar."_

Tunsade asintió algo apenada y avergonzada… Naruto la conocía muy bien, y ella no esperaba tanto de el…  
**  
**Y tras el descanso, volvieron a sus labores, que aunque eran aburridas, eran necesarias por el bien de la aldea… Aunque la tarde paso rápida… Y a última hora, el nuevo Hokage recibió una visita muy especial…

El Equipo de Konohamaru al completo con Udon, Moegi y el… Acompañados de su sensei Ebisu hicieron aparición…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos… Konohamaru se lanzo a los brazos del rubio…

_"Naruto… ¡¡¡Por fin eres Hokage!!!"_

Naruto rio divertido…****

_"Solo por una semana…"_****

Naruto empezó a revisar el informe del equipo de Konohamaru, como recién nombrados genins, solo les encomendaban misiones muy sencillas de rango D… Y Konohamaru no estaba contento con ello…****

_"Naruto-nichan… Mándame a una misión de Rango A, estoy preparado... Es lo menos que puedes esperar del Séptimo Hokage de Konoha."_

Tsunade y Ebisu cayeron de espaldas… Udon y Moegui miraron asustado a su compañero… Y Naruto divertido…__

"Sabes perfectamente que no puedo, pero voy hacer algo mejor… Vas a hacer una misión de Rango D"

Konohamaru grito por la injusticia…__

"NOOOOO… Naruto-nichan no me hagas esto."

Naruto empezó a ojear papeles de misiones y finalmente encontró la que buscaba…****

_"Ya que tienes tantas ganas de hacer una misión, vas a ir buscar un pequeño felino que se ha extraviado por la aldea."_

Ebisu hablo por primera vez…__

"Naruto-sama… Mi equipo necesita descansar, especialmente Moegui quien había sufrido una ligera lesión en el tobillo… Si gustas yo hare la misión por los tres… "

Naruto con una sonrisa, negó…__

"No te preocupes, Ebisu-sensei… Lleva a Moegui a su casa, su lesión solo necesita unos días de reposo…Konohomaru y Udon la cumplirán y otro miembro que os voy a facilitar… Así seréis un equipo de tres."

Naruto miro a Tsunade…__

"Tsunade-chan… Les ayudaras a encontrar ese gato… Así que prepárate."

Tsunade cayó al suelo de la impresión y todos los demás quedaron con la boca abierta… Y la Sanín muy molesta increpo a Naruto…  
_  
"¿¿¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que haga una misión de Rango D???."_

Naruto negó con su dedo…__

"Eres una ninja de la aldea de Konoha… No importa el titulo que ostentes… Tsunade-chan, tu deber es la de cumplir misiones para la aldea de Konoha y es lo que vas a hacer."

Tsunade sorprendida asintió… Aunque no muy segura de que esta fuera la verdadera razón por la que Naruto le pedía que hiciera tal misión…****

Minutos después…

Konohamaru, Udon y Tsunade corrían detrás de ese gato, esta ultima totalmente abochornada y avergonzada, la gente empezaron a reírse tras unos minutos a ver dos niños y a una mujer como ella, perseguir a un gato como locos…

Tsunade iba pensando en las mil y unas formas de hacerle pagar por esta humillación al rubio…****

Tras una hora, la misión habían sido cumplido con éxito, Konohamaru fue quien cogió al gato en un descuido mientras Tsunade se enfrentaba por agarrarlo…  
**  
**Naruto miraba a los tres, riéndose a más no poder…**  
**  
_"Perfecto… Lo habéis logrado, estoy orgulloso de los tres… Especialmente de ti Tsunade-chan"__****_

Dijo el chico con ironía… La Hokage bufo y con una sonrisa imploro que no mas humillaciones por hoy….

Y así el día acabo, ella iba a marcharse cansada y molesta… Pero antes de que pudiera salir…

_"Tsunade-chan… Quédate."_****

La Hokage se volteo a ver qué era lo que quería el rubio…  
**  
**_"¿Quieres cenar conmigo?... Yo te invito._"

Tsunade sorprendida… miro confusa al chico…

_"¿Por qué quieres invitarme a cenar?..."_

Naruto con una sonrisa, fue sincero…

_"Porque no quiero cenar solo."_

_"Bueno, me parece bien… Pero_ _ayer no tenias dinero…"_

Naruto asintió…__

"Eso es lo que te dije, pero tengo unos ahorrillos secretos… Además, esto es por agradecimiento a cómo te has comportado hoy."

Tsunade sonrió ligeramente…__

"De acuerdo, pero que conste que acepto… Porque me lo pides amablemente, ya que hoy te has pasado un poco tratándome como me has tratado…"

"Tienes razón, pero bueno… Ha sido divertido… Además has sumado una misión mas en tu historial de misiones."

Tsunade suspiro cansada…__

"Dejémoslo… Permíteme que me dé una ducha rápida y nos vamos."

Naruto asintió… Observando el paisaje de Konoha como atardecía… Pudo observar como había sido su primer día como Hokage…Y no había estado mal, pero no sabía porque quería pasar un rato más con Tsunade…

Tras treinta minutos, Tsunade venia arreglada y aseada… Luciendo su clásica ropa e informal…

_"¿Nos vamos?... Naruto-kun."_****

Naruto y Tsunade paseaban juntos, cogidos del brazo… Según Tsunade era apropiado que en una cita, la mujer cogiera el brazo del hombre… Aunque no fuera una cita real…

Tras unos minutos…

Naruto y Tsunade que apenas habían hablado, entraron a un restaurante… Nuevamente para sorpresa de la Hokage, esta vez tampoco era Ichikaru Ramen…

Pero era un restaurante más informal que el de la noche anterior… Aunque a la mujer, eso no le importo demasiado…

Una vez dentro, les sirvieron los primeros platos y algo de sake…****

_"Perdóname por haberte tratado como lo he hecho hoy, pero solo quería divertirme un poco… Pero me has demostrado que eres una mujer de palabra y que cumples tus apuestas, por mi no tienes que seguir con esto…"_

Tsunade sorprendida… Negó con la cabeza...

_"Naruto-kun… Te dije que cumpliría hasta el ultimo día la apuesta y lo hare… Soy una mujer de palabra…"_

Naruto asintió en un gesto de suspiro… Tras la cena, ambos decidieron dar un paseo como la noche anterior…

Naruto y Tsunade caminaban al lado, cogidos del brazo… Y fue cuando el rubio se percato de que alguien los seguía…

_"Tsunade-chan… Nos están siguiendo."_

Tsunade asintió…

"Si, y se quien… El pervertido de Jiraiya."

Tsunade le susurro algo a Naruto en el oído, este se sonrojo un poco pero asintió en señal de afirmación… Y la mujer se acerco mas a él, en plan cariñoso…__

"Naruto-kun... Gracias por la cena, hacía tiempo que nadie me hacía pasar un buen rato."

Dijo la Hokage en un tono meloso, y en voz alta… Para que Jiraiya la oyera, este sabiendo que Tsunade le había descubierto…

Se alejo un poco, entonces se cruzo con Sakura… Este le comento lo que estaba sucediendo y a la chica se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Si Naruto y Tsunade estaban jugando a las parejas, ella no se quedaría atrás…

Tomo el brazo del viejo pervertido, y empezaron a caminar….

Tras unos minutos…

Naruto y Tsunade estaban sentados en un banco, observando el cielo nocturno de Konoha… Mientras hablaban tranquilamente, cuando vieron pasar a Jiraiya y Sakura, cogidos del brazo… Los dos quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero entonces Tsunade empezó a reírse…

_"Vaya vaya, Jiraiya… Ahora te buscas a las chicas mas jovencitas."_

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida y burlona…

Jiraiya se volteo, y con una sonrisa burlona le devolvió el ataque…

_"Mira quién habla, la abuela con aspecto de veinteañera que tiene que salir con su nieto… Porque nadie la quiere."_

Tsunase se levanto y dispuesta a golpear al viejo… Naruto la detuvo con sus brazos…__

"Tranquila, Tsunade-chan… No le hagas caso, tú no eres una vieja… Eres una gran mujer y otras deberían tomar tu ejemplo, y ser más amables."

Sakura bufo molesta… Pero Jiraiya la detuvo…__

"Déjalo Sakura, no malgastes tus energías en este tonto desagradecido."

Y ambos se marcharon por caminos separados…__

Naruto y Tsunade se quedaron solos… Naruto se sintió un poco mal, porque no le gustaba que Jiraiya le dijera algo así, pero Tsunade que comprendía cómo se sentía…__

"No le hagas caso, Naruto-kun… Solo lo ha dicho, porque estaba celoso… De que yo te hiciera más caso a ti, que a él… Y a decir verdad, te prefiero mil veces más a ti que al tonto de Jiraiya, pero él es un buen hombre y en el fondo te quiere mucho."

Tsunade beso la frente del chico, con mucha ternura y cariño y con una sonrisa… El chico se quedo un poco sonrojado…__

"Volvamos a casa, Naruto-kun."

Naruto asintió y un poco más animado, regresaron a la oficina de la Hokage… Durante el camino no hablaron demasiado… Pero Tsunade iba pensativa y silenciosa… Naruto iba también pensativo pero al menos comentaba alguna cosa… Cuando llegaron el chico iba a despedirse de la mujer…

Pero Tsunade lo detuvo con su brazo…  
_  
"Naruto-kun… Quédate conmigo esta noche."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Pido perdón por la inmensa tardanza, pero entre unas cosas y otras, y que perdí mucha inspiración en este fic, no sabía cómo continuarlo, pero ahora dado los últimos capítulos de la manga, la he recuperado y he podido continuarlo, así que pido perdón por la larga espera, a partir de ahora espero poder seguirlo más seguido, mucho más seguido ya que tengo pequeñas ideas de cómo seguirlo.**

**Advertencia, este capítulo puede contener spoilers para los que solo siguen en el anime.******

**La Semana de los Hokages****  
Capitulo 3:**** Los sentimientos de Tsunade****  
**  
_"Naruto-kun… Quédate conmigo esta noche."_

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, su rostro por arte de magia se sonrojo…

"_Tsu, Tsunade-chan… Yo, yo…"_

Tsunade se sonrojo cuando comprendió que Naruto, estaba entendiendo otra cosa, y algo nerviosa negó con las manos…  
_  
_"No, no… Naruto-kun, no pienses mal, yo me refería que me gustaría que te quedases conmigo, porque me gustaría hablar más tiempo contigo._"_

Naruto aun sonrojado asintió…

"_Está bien, está bien… Perdóname, habrás pensado que era igual que Ero-sennin."_

Tsunade rio divertida…_  
__**  
**__"No, eso no… Jajaja… Tú no eres un pervertido como el ¿verdad?."_

Naruto negó asustado…

"_No, para nada… En serio Tsunade-chan."_

Tsunade rio por unos segundos con el rubio, y ambos entraron en la residencia de la Hokage…

Unos minutos después, Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la residencia de la Hokage, mientras esperaba a la mujer, que le sirviera un poco de agua, ya que no solía beber alcohol…

Enseguida Tsunade apareció con un vaso de agua, y un vaso de sake…

Tsunade se sentó al lado del chico, y comenzó a hablar…

"_Veras… Naruto-kun"_

"_Creo que se que vas a decirme, Tsunade-chan… Vas a decirme que no me preocupe por Ero-sennin, y que le reste importancia a lo que ha sucedido hoy ¿verdad?."  
__  
_Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa, suspiro…

_"No, Naruto-kun… En realidad quería hablar contigo, porque no me has contado todo lo que te ha sucedido estos tres años de ausencia en la aldea."_

Naruto tranquilamente, intento narrarle sus aventuras a la Hokage….

"_Así que te han pasado todas esas cosas, es increíble."_

Naruto con algo de temor, se atrevió a preguntarle a Tsunade, algo que quizás era muy intimo….

_"Tsunade-chan, ¿Tu sientes algo por Ero-sennin?."_

La Hokage quedo muda ante la pregunta del chico… No sabía que contestar, su rostro se dibujo una expresión triste…

_"Naruto-kun… Yo, yo quiero mucho a Jiraiya… Pero no en la forma que tú crees, simplemente somos polos opuestos… además es una historia muy complicada."_

Naruto se entristeció mucho por la respuesta, Tsunade lo noto y decidió preguntarle…__

"¿Por qué te aflige tanto?."

"Porque siento que la historia vuestra, la historia de los sannins, se está repitiendo con nuestro equipo… No sé, si es porque cada uno de nosotros ha recibido entrenamiento por cada uno de los sannin, pero siento que cada día que pasa, estoy más condenado a terminar como Jiraiya, completamente solo jamás correspondido por el amor de mi vida, y jamás pudiendo cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage… Y temo más que Sakura acabe toda su vida pasando en duelo, porque perdió al amor de su vida… Y peor aún, lo que más me duele es que Sasuke parezca haber traicionado para siempre a Konoha, y jamás regrese."

"Mi vida está llena de fracasos."

"_PLAF"_

Tsunade dio una fuerte bofetada a Naruto en el rostro, este quedo mudo e impactado por la acción y la mujer comenzó a llorar y abrazando con muchas fuerzas al chico…__

"Naruto, jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que tu vida está llena de fracasos…"

"Tu no sufrirás el mismo destino que sufrió Jiraiya, además el no está solo, yo siempre seré su amiga… Pase lo que pase… Jiraiya será mi amigo, él lo sabe Así llegaras a ser un excelente Hokage, y yo te ayudare a ello… Y tarde o temprano encontraras al amor de tu vida, que no es Sakura, no te preocupes habrá otras mujeres… Ni Sakura sufrirá del mismo modo que yo sufrí por perder a Dan, ni permitiré que mi alumna se convierta en una alcohólica y termine su vida apostando… Y menos que Sasuke traicione a Konoha, se que lo encontraremos y le harás recapacitar para volver a la aldea…"

Naruto comenzó a llorar, aun abrazando a Tsunade… La mujer intento calmarlo, era comprensible el chico era muy joven, y había pasado por muchas cosas…

Naruto sonrió aun con lágrimas en su rostro…

"_Gracias, Tsunade-chan… Gracias por apoyarme."_

Tsunade beso la frente del chico, con ternura…

_"Descansa, mi querido Naruto… Descansa."_

Tsunade recostó al mucho entre sus piernas, como si una madre fuera de un modo muy tierno y protector, el chico se quedo dormido…

_"Naruto, duerme tranquilo… Yo te protegeré."_

Tsunade sin dejar de mirar a Naruto, cerró sus ojos para hablar con la persona que los observaba desde una ventana…

_"Jiraiya, no deberías estar aquí."_

Dijo la mujer con calma pero algo de furia contenida en sus palabras…

_"Solo estaba preocupado por Naruto."_

Dijo este algo nervioso…  
_  
"Bueno, me alegro que te preocupes por tu alumno."_

Jiraiya algo nervioso comenzó a hablar…__

"Esto, Tsunade. Yo sabes que quiero mucho a Naruto, yo...."

Tsunade triste suspiro y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, dedicándole una sonrisa a Jiraiya…__

"Lo se Jiraiya… No es necesario que sigas…"

Tsunade algo triste siguió hablando…__

Se que no merezco tu amistad, y que te he lastimado mucho, y que agradezco enormemente que a pesar de todo seas mi amigo."

Jiraiya con una sonrisa melancólica…__

"Tsunade, agradezco tu preocupación, pero eso lo supere… Nuestro destino no era estar juntos, yo soy un pervertido y tu eres una princesa."

Tsunade rio también melancólica…

"_Jajaja, por un momento pensé que dirías una alcohólica apostadora…"_

Jiraiya la miro en silencio, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió medianamente como hizo ella antes…__

"Jiraiya… Mi vida si que está llena de fracasos, he fallado en casi todo… Mientras que tu luchabas por ti y por mi por volver a traer a Orochimaru a la aldea, yo he huido constantemente dejándote solo, no pude proteger y salvar a mi hermano, ni a mi primer amor, tampoco pude proteger a nuestro sensei… Y no pude proteger a sus padres, y no pude proteger a Naruto como prometí a su madre que haría si ellos no estuvieran."

Jiraiya se acerco a Tsunade y Naruto, el ninja acaricio el rostro del chico…

_"¿Aun recuerdas a tu alumna?, Kushina Uzumaki."_

Tsunade con una lagrima en el rostro, asintió…

"_Claro que la recuerdo, y le recuerdo a él…Al hombre más valiente y fuerte que he conocido nunca…"_

"Minato Namikaze… ¿Aun lo amas?"

Tsunade se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre de la boca de su compañero y más aun la pregunta intima de Jiraiya… Tsunade se quedo mirando a Naruto, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente entre sus piernas…

_"Son como dos gotas de agua, aunque tiene la personalidad de su madre, ha hererado el espíritu y la fuerza y valentía de su padre."_

Jiraiya clavo sus ojos en los de la Hokage, de un modo serio…

"_Me he estado mucho tiempo preguntando, porque te fuiste de Konoha, pensé que era por Minato, pero no era por el… Ahora lo sé, no puedes ocultármelo… fue por Naruto… Y si aceptaste ser la Quinta Hokage y volver a la aldea, solo fue por el ¿Verdad?."_

Tsunade miro sorprendida a su compañero, no podía mentirlo… Así que asintió apenada…_  
_**  
**_"Nunca acepte la decisión de Minato de sellar al Kyubi en su propio hijo."_

"Era la única manera, Tsunade…Y lo sabes, sé que es muy duro, pero es la verdad, no fue una decisión fácil para Minato, pero fue la única decisión que pudo tomar."

Tsunade con la voz entrecortada…  
_  
"Pero no me permitieron cuidarlo, yo lo hubiera cuidado como una madre, nunca le habría faltado de nada, tendría todo el amor y cariño del mundo, el jamás hubiera pasado por lo que paso."_

"Tsunade el no era tu hijo, fue la decisión de Minato. "

Tsunade comenzó a llorar…__

"Lo sé, Jiraiya… ¿Crees que no lo se?, pero…"

Jiraiya acaricio la mejilla de la Hokage…

"_Lo importante es que Naruto creció, no tuvo una buena infancia, pero ha tenido grandes amigos, buenos profesores y una mujer que lo que quiere como si fuera su hijo, porque lo quiere mucho."_

Tsunade su rostro se puso rojo a más no poder, y le soltó un fuerte coscorrón al maestro de los sapos….

"_No me trates como si fuera una vieja."_

"Jiraiya vio que Naruto se removió, no sabía si por los ruidos… pero decidió desaparecer… Tsunade suspiro aliviada y se quedo observando al chico que aun dormía recostado entre sus rodillas, La Hokage quedo contemplando al rostro del chico y a su mente vino un recuerdo…

**Flashback**

Años atrás… En el despacho del Hokage…

Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos de la Torre Hokage, cargando una serie de informes... Al llegar al despacho del Hokage, ella llamo a la puerta… Pero tras unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, entro…

"_Perdone que le interrumpa Minato-sama."  
_  
Pero no tuvo respuesta, entonces fue cuando la mujer de rubios cabellos, se fijo en un pequeño detalle, el Hokage estaba plácidamente durmiendo encima del escritorio…

La Hokage se sonrojo, ante la visión del Hokage durmiendo plácidamente, ella tenía un concepto de él, totalmente incuestionable, un hombre fuerte, un hombre valiente, inteligente para ella era una persona casi perfecta, y ahora lo podía reafirmar que le veía durmiendo…

La legendaria Sanín se le dibujo una sonrisa divertida entremezclada con una risilla pervertida… Sin apenas hacer ruido cerró la puerta despacio y se acerco sin hacer ruido y dejo en la mesa los informes que cargaba, se acerco en cuclillas, y se coloco encima de él a escasos centímetros, cuando tras pensarlo unos segundos la mujer le iba a besar los labios, pero dudo un poco y simplemente le beso la mejilla, pero un ruido la hizo asustarse y apartarse rápidamente…

Con el corazón acelerado, pudo comprobar que tres personas habían entrado en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta… Eran los dos alumnos del Hokage; Kakashi y Rin, acompañados de su alumna Kushina, quien era la nueva sensei del equipo de Minato, ya que él hacia las labores de Hokage…

El rostro de la Sanín quedo rojo por completo, Kushina se sorprendió a ver a su maestra en el despacho del Hokage…

Pero en ese momento, el Hokage despertó… Y sorprendido tuvo que dar explicaciones a todos los presentes de porque de su sueño, Tsunade aun sonrojada no podía evitar apartar la mirada de Kushina y el resto, Kushina se preguntaba que había pasado ahí y Kakashi y Rin no entendían nada…

**Fin del Flashback**

Tsunade aun seguía contemplando al chico portador del Kyübi, aun algo avergonzada por aquel recuerdo, y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

_"Minato no pude besarte aquella vez como quería, y eso que lo deseaba… "_

Tsunade algo sonrojada ante el anterior pensamiento… Acerco su rostro a los labios de Naruto, y finalmente los beso en un beso corto y dulce, con algo de temor…

_"Kushina, espero que no me odies por esto…" _

El chico solo gimió por inercia sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y dejo escapar el nombre de la alumna de la Hokage…  
_  
"Sakura-chan…"_

Tsunade sonrió tristemente, ella sabía perfectamente que Naruto amaba a Sakura, pero ella era incapaz de corresponder ese gran amor del chico por ella, era su alumna y la conocía a la perfeccion…

_"Es increíble a pesar de los años, Naruto la sigue amando…"_

Tsunade quedo contemplando las estrellas mientras Naruto seguía dormido en su regazo… Jiraiya contemplaba desde un árbol a Tsunade con su alumno, mientras observaba con tristeza la escena…

"_No tengo nada que hacer contigo, Tsunade… Otra vez he vuelto a ser derrotado por mi alumno."_

Dijo Jiraiya dejando escapar una lágrima…

Y finalmente llego la mañana, de un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha…

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol, entraron en la aldea… Naruto despertó, entonces pudo comprobar que estaba en el dormitorio de la Hokage, se sonrojo un poco porque estaba solo con una camiseta y su pantalón habitual… Eso significaba que Tsunade le había cargado hasta su cuarto y recostado y quitado su ropa, dejándole solo la más cómoda…

_"¿Qué hago aquí?... Estaba con Tsunade-chan y de repente me quede dormido."_

Naruto salió del dormitorio, para buscar a Tsunade, y darle una disculpa, cuando cayó que ni se había lavado la cara…

Llego al baño, entro dentro y allí pudo lavarse la cara…

Tras secarse el rostro, Naruto salió en búsqueda nuevamente de la Hokage, y la encontró enseguida en el salón donde estuvieron la noche anterior, ella dormía tumbada en el sofá que allí había, Naruto se quedo observándola y pudo comprobar que la Hokage lucia muy hermosa, llevando un ligero y corto vestido de verano, dejando entre ver parte de sus piernas y el resto del cuerpo…

Naruto no supo porque, pero se sonrojo, parecía otra persona, no la violenta mujer que él conocía con su fuerte carácter, Naruto podía verla como si de un ángel fuera…

Naruto entonces se percato de que ella, había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en un sofa, por su culpa y sin pensarlo dos veces, con sumo cuidado, sin brusquedad alguna… Cogió a la mujer y la cargo hasta su habitación…

Durante el corto trayecto la mujer abrió los ojos, sorprendida y un poco asustada, Naruto que se dio cuenta de ello…

_"Relájate Tsunade-chan y duerme."_

La Hokage se volvió a quedar dormida al instante, Naruto no supo porque, pero se sentía sorprendido, esperaba que la mujer lo matara o algo parecido por cogerla en brazos…

Una vez en el dormitorio la dejo tumbada en una cama, la arropo ligeramente con una sabana y salió del cuarto…

Más tarde… En la oficina del Hokage…

Naruto miraba por la ventana, hacia la aldea de Konoha la cual estaba en calma y tranquila, los aldeanos con sus costumbres y sus quehaceres animaban la aldea todo lo que podían…

Sakura entro acompañada de Kakashi en el despacho que usaba la Hokage y ahora usaba Naruto, se sorprendieron de solo ver a chico sin Tsunade…

_"Oh, hola Sakura-chan."_

Dijo Naruto algo sonrojado, pero Sakura lo miro con indiferencia….

_"Oh, no pasa nada… Naruto, tu y Tsunade podéis hacer lo que queráis."_

Kakashi miro molesto a su alumna, esta triste negó pidiendo una disculpa…

_"Dejando de lado vuestros líos… ¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama?.. "_

Naruto miro a Kakashi serio y enseguida respondió…

"_Kakashi-sensei, ella estaba cansada así que la deje descansando en su casa."_

Sakura se sorprendió… Pero antes de que dijera algo, Kakashi hablo seriamente…

"_¿Qué ocurre?. Kakashi-sensei."_

Pregunto Naruto…

_"Pues al parecer, el señor feudal ha solicitado una reunión con los consejeros de Konoha y la Hokage."_

Naruto se sorprendió…

_"Vaya, ¿y suelen reunirse a menudo?."_

Kakashi con su rostro serio, negó…

"_Solo cuando sucede o va a suceder algo importante."_

Naruto asintió…__

"Bien, ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar?."

"Dentro de una hora en este mismo despacho."

"Vaya, que rapidez… Entonces yo iré en representación de Tsunade."

Dijo Naruto con calma… Pero Kakashi se puso frente a Naruto…

"_Eso no puede ser, para los altos mandos de Konoha… Tsunade es la Hokage, ella es la Hokage y aunque tú seas Hokage y ella tu asistente personal por una semana, ellos no lo aceptaran…"_

Naruto bufo molesto…__

"Esta bien, hablare con Tsunade-chan."

Dijo Naruto a modo de resignación… Kakashi quedo sorprendido por la forma en que llamo a la Hokage…__

Pero Naruto ya había desaparecido, fue a buscar a la Hokage… Quien tras la llegada del rubio a su residencia, despertó, Naruto le conto la situación… La mujer se puso bastante nerviosa…

Una hora más tarde…

Tsunade y Naruto se encontraban en el despacho del Hokage… Tsunade tomo asiento en el sillón del Hokage… __

Allí estaban todos los cargos importantes de Konoha, empezando por el poderoso señor feudal, los consejeros de Konoha, Danzou el líder la división Raíz de ambu, y los distintos líderes de los clanes de Konoha…__

"¿Qué hace aquí el portador del Kyubi?"

Pregunto Danzou en un tono que denotaba bastante frialdad, Naruto sintió tristeza de que aun hubiera alguien lo conociera por el zorro que habitaba en su interior y no por ser un chico como cualquier otro… Tsunade echo una mirada muy seria y amenazante al líder de Raíz, y en un tono muy serio respondió…__

"Este chico, se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y te exijo que lo trates como a una persona, porque si no lo haces, con la autoridad que me otorga la ley de Konoha, te pateare el culo personalmente."

Naruto se sorprendió de que Tsunade lo defendiera, eso lo hizo pensar que no importaba que aun alguien lo despreciara, el amor y el cariño de los suyos era más importante…__

Los consejeros detuvieron la discusión, pero el señor feudal comenzó a hablar enseguida…__

"Tsunade-hime, se ha convocado esta reunión, porque a nuestros oídos han llegado los rumores de que no estás cumpliendo con la labor de tu cargo, y has permitido que una persona de rango inferior a tu cargo tome tu lugar."

Tsunade protesto ofendida aunque más molesta, porque ya intuía por donde venían los tiros de esta reunión…

_"Yo no he dejado de cumplir con las obligaciones de mi cargo, es cierto que he permitido a Naruto Uzumaki, ser el Hokage temporalmente por una semana, y si lo he hecho es porque Naruto lo merece, es una persona responsable y capaz y como futuro Hokage de esta aldea, yo creo en él y quise ofrecerle esta oportunidad."_

Danozu clavo los ojos en el señor feudal, y en un tono algo venenoso, comenzó a criticar la actitud de la Hokage…

_"Me temo que estas en un error, en un grave error… Tu eres la Hokage, y no puedes designar plácidamente a quien te plazca para cumplir tus obligaciones, no importa la situación, has incumplido con tu deber y debes ser castigada."_

Naruto que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y a la amenaza que Danzou estaba tirando hacia Tsunade, golpeo la mesa…

"_¿¿¿Cómo PUEDE HABLAR ASI DE TSUNADE???... Ella es una excelente Hokage, la mejor que podamos tener, ella se preocupa por la aldea, y día a día, lucha por hacer que Konoha prospere… Así que retire lo que ha dicho."_

Danzou clavo la mirada al rubio…

"_Mocoso, esto no va contigo, tu no deberías estar aquí, no importa lo que Tsunade diga, tu jamás serás el Hokage de esta aldea, pero la culpa de que tengas esas ideas absurdas, era de Sarutobi, el te mimo demasiado…"_

Naruto empezó a apretar los puños furiosos ante las palabras de Danzou, sentía que si no controlaba sus impulsos el chakra del kyubi empezaría a dispararse…__

"¡¡¡BASTA!!!"

Grito uno de los miembros de los clanes de Konoha… Shikaku Nara, líder del clan Nara...

_"Por favor, mantengamos la calma… Así no vamos a ninguna parte."_

Naurto ignoro el comentario de Shikaku… Y encarando a Danzou…

"_Sarutobi fue un gran Hokage, fue de las pocas personas que me quiso y me respeto cuando yo era un niño apenas, el fue como un padre para mí, como un abuelo… Todos me odiaban, porque yo portaba en mi interior al Kyubi, y el Cuarto lo sello en mi interior."  
_  
Danzou rio malvadamente, para que Naruto pudiera observarlo…__

"Y deberías estar agradecido, porque si no es porque ese idiota sellara el zorro en tu interior, tu vida no valdría en lo mas mínimo."  
  
Una chispa estallo en Naruto, y con un grito de rabia, se lanzo directo a golpear a Danzou…__

"¡¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE INSULTES AL CUARTO HOKAGE!!!"

Shikaku en un ágil y veloz movimiento, realizo uno de jutsus de sombras y detuvo a Naruto, inmovilizándolo a escasos centímetros de Danzou, este aun sin dejar de sonreír cargo con una última frase…

_"De tal palo tal asilla, tu eres igual de idiota tu padre, el Cuarto Hokage."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**La Semana de los Hokages****  
Capitulo 4:**** El Legado del Cuarto Hokage****  
**  
_"De tal palo tal asilla, tu eres igual de idiota tu padre, el Cuarto Hokage."_

Tras el comentario de Danzou, hubo un silencio sepulcral, todos absolutamente todos los presentes quedaron mudos,Tanto el señor feudal como los consejeros de Konoha quedaron pensativos, los lideres de clan, desconocedores de la noticia quedaron mudos e impactados, no podían creer que ese chico, el portador del Kyubi era el propio hijo del Cuarto…

Tsunade quedo conmocionada porque aunque ella lo sabía, no esperaba que Naruto lo fuera a descubrir de este modo… Los ojos de Tsunade comenzaron a derramar lágrimas…

Naruto quedo en shock, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar… El miro a Tsunade, ella estaba llorando, la mujer tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, en ese mismo instante… Naruto supo que era verdad…

_"Mi, mi padre… ¿Mi padre era el Cuarto Hokage?."_

El rubio comenzó a derramar lágrimas, primero de alegría, pero seguidamente de tristeza… Recordando por todo lo que en su vida había pasado, el sufrimiento por parte de los aldeanos, que le maltrataban y despreciaron durante años… El no podía evitarse preguntarse algo que le atormentaba…

_¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué mi propio padre me haría una cosa así?... ¿Acaso el no me quería?."_

Tsunade se levanto, y corriendo se acerco a Naruto… Abrazándolo por la espalda…

_"Naruto, escúchame por favor, escúchame…"_

Naruto sin mirar a Tsunade formulo la más temida pregunta, que el chico podía hacerle…__

"¿Tu lo sabías?, ¿lo sabías?... ¿Verdad que lo sabías?."

Tsunade asintió abrazando con más fuerza al chico rubio…__

"Si, Naruto yo lo sabía, yo, yo lo siento…"

Naruto comenzó a llorar desesperado gritando de rabia…__

"¿¿¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis???...¿¿¿POR QUÉ???... Todos me mentisteis durante dieciséis años. Me ocultasteis que era el hijo del Cuarto."  
  
Naruto empujo con mucha fuerza a Tsunade, apartándola de su lado… Y salió corriendo de la sala del Hokage… Tsunade muy preocupada iba a ir detrás, pero los miembros del consejo la detuvieron…

Tsunade cerró los ojos por un instante, y empezó a respirar hondo para relajarse, y tras unos segundos encaro a Danzou…

_"Maldito seas, Danzou… Te juro que vas a pagar por esto… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... Sarutobi prohibió hablar de ello, inclusive a él, hasta que alcanzara los dieciocho años."_

Danzou simplemente dio la espalda a la Hokage en señal de arrogancia… Y la Hokage salió corriendo del despacho, sin importarle nada más…__

Naruto corría por las calles, a toda velocidad sin ni siquiera fijarse con las personas que se iba cruzando, muchos tenían que apartarse para no caer, hasta que una kunoichi pelirosa choco de bruces con él, para Naruto solo supuso un choque, para ella un golpe que la hizo caer de culo al suelo… El chico ni se detuvo y siguió corriendo, sin haberse percatado de que había tirado a Sakura…

_"¡¡¡NARUTO!!!...¡¡¡ MALDITO IDIOTA!!!...¿¿¿PODRIAS MIRAR POR DONDE VAS???."_

Sakura se levanto y continúo su camino bastante molesta… Pensando en lo que le haría a Naruto, la próxima vez que lo viera…

Mientras…

Por su parte Tsunade había salido corriendo, buscando a Naruto desesperadamente… La mujer corrió hacia el puesto de ramen, favorito del rubio pero allí no estaba, en los ojos de Tsunade había mucha preocupación y mucho temor, Jiraiya que paseaba tranquilamente por el lugar, vio a su compañera correr por las calles y se acerco a ver qué pasaba…

_"Vaya Tsunade, no pensé que tu reunión acabase tan pronto."_

Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Tsunade al percatarse de que se encontraba frente a Jiraiya, rompió a llorar y abrazo al sanin, en un acto que el peliblanco pillo desprevenido…__

"Jiraiya, tienes que ayudarme… Ha ocurrido algo realmente terrible… Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto."

Jiraiya al escuchar el nombre de su alumno, empezó a preocuparse y al ver las lagrimas de la rubia, entendió que algo importante acababa de suceder…__

"¿Qué pasa?, Tsunade, vamos cuéntamelo, me estas asustando."

"Jiraiya, es Naruto… Se ha enterado, se ha enterado de quien es su padre."

Jiraiya al escuchar esa frase, quedo en shock… Un mal presentimiento pasó por la mente del sanin…  
_  
"¿Qué?, imposible… Eso estaba prohibido, el viejo lo prohibió."_

"Ha sido Danzou en la reunión, ha sido ese maldito bastardo, quien se lo ha dicho delante de todos… Naruto quedo en shock, y salió corriendo totalmente confundido."

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba... __

"Maldito sea, ¿Cómo se ha atrevido?."

Tsunade tremendamente angustiada suplico a Jiraiya…  
_  
"Debo encontrarlo, por dios… Jiraiya, si le pasa algo… Yo, no podre soportarlo de nuevo, no puedo perderlo… debo hablar con él, no puedo dejarle así."_

Jiraiya asintió, bastante más serio de lo habitual…__

"Tsunade, estas muy alterada… Deja que me encargue de esta situación, hablare inmediatamente con el."

Tsunade negó en rotundo…

"_NO, YO TAMBIEN IRE… HA SIDO CULPA MIA."_

Tsunade salió corriendo dejando a Jiraiya por un momento pensativo…__

"Danzou… ¿Qué estarás tramando?... Esto que acabas de hacer, es un movimiento muy peligroso."

Y acto seguido… Jiraiya desapareció en una nube de humo…

Mientras Tsunade corría por las calles buscando a Naruto, cuando se topo con Sakura… La pelirosa al ver a su maestra se detuvo para hablar con ella…

_"Hola, Tsunade-sama, yo, yo quería disculparme."_

Tsunade se detuvo frente a su alumna, con la esperanza de que ella hubiera visto al rubio…

"_Sakura, ¿Has visto a Naruto?,"_

Sakura al escuchar a la Hokage, muy angustiada preguntando por su compañero rubio… Trago saliva nerviosa, y algo nerviosa respondió…

"_Si, si le he visto… El muy grosero me tiro al suelo, y ni siquiera se disculpo."_

Tsunade al escuchar esas palabras, se inclino frente a su alumna….

"_¿Por dónde paso?, Necesito encontrarlo… ya que algo terrible puede pasar si no lo hago."_

Sakura al escuchar las palabras de su maestra se preocupo un poco, e iba a preguntar algo, pero la Hokage la interrumpió…__

"Sakura, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que busques a Kakashi inmediatamente y lo encuentres, y le digas lo siguiente: Naruto sabe la verdad y que lo busque despues."

Sakura confusa pregunto…

"_¿Qué verdad?, no la entiendo."_

Tsunade en un grito, ordeno a su alumna a que hiciera lo que le había pedido…__

"¡¡¡SAKURA!!! ¡¡¡HAZ LO QUE TE HE DICHO!!! Y ENCUENTRA A KAKASHI."

Tsunade desapareció nuevamente, Sakura fastidiada sin comprender la situación, no le quedo otra que buscar al Jounin…__

Por suerte para ella, el ninja-copia no estaba muy lejos… Y Sakura al verlo se acerco.

"Kakashi-sensei, le estaba buscando… Tsunade-sama, me dijo que le dijera que Naruto sabe la verdad y que tiene que buscarlo."

Kakashi al escuchar las palabras de su alumna, comprendió el mensaje de la Quinta Hokage, su corazón se acelero por unos instantes, y guardando su libro…__

"Sakura, debemos encontrar a Naruto, si lo que dice la Quinta es cierto, tenemos que darnos prisa."

Sakura empezó a seguir a Kakashi…__

"¿Me quiere explicar qué pasa?"

Pregunto la Kunoichi exasperada de que nadie la informara de nada…__

"Es un tema muy delicado, y no podemos hablarlo tan a la ligera, pero la Quinta lo que quiere decir, es que Naruto ha descubierto la identidad de sus padres, y posiblemente eso no precisamente bueno, no sé si estará listo para afrontarlo."

Sakura se sorprendió, así que tenía que ver con los padres de Naruto… Pero ella desconocía por completo, algo sobre la infancia de Naruto…__

"Pero Naruto es huérfano ¿No?."

Kakashi asintió…  
_  
"Pero sus padres, digamos que son algo especiales."_

Sakura no entendía lo que quería decir su maestro, pero en la voz de su sensei, podría sentir mucha tristeza…__

"¿Pero porque son especiales?."

Kakashi guardo silencio… Sakura comprendió que Kakashi no debía poder hablar de ello, o debía ser muy incomodo…

Mientras en el monumento de los Hokages…

Un chico rubio miraba con sus ojos húmedos por las lagrimas, las cabezas de los distintos Hokages, su mirada se centraba en el penúltimo, aquel que hace dieciséis años sello en su interior al Kyubi, aquel que hoy le han reconocido que era su verdadero padre…

_"¿Por qué sellaste a ese zorro dentro de mí?, Acaso…¿Tanto me odiabas?."_

Naruto sintió rabia, sintió dolor, sintió que todo lo que había creído, no era más que una mentira, que todos habían jugado con el…

Pero no le dolía que todos hubieran jugado con él, lo que más le dolía es que el siendo un niño inocente, sin conciencia alguna, le condenaran a cargar con ese zorro maldito, y nada menos que su propio padre…  
_  
"¡¡¡ERA TU HIJO!!!_

"¡¡¡NARUTO!!!"

En ese instante… Una voz dentro de su cabeza, le llamo…

Naruto cerró los ojos, esa voz procedía de su interior, pero no era la voz del zorro, llamándole como de costumbre….

Naruto se encontraba dentro de una prisión, en su interior… Frente a la jaula donde permanecía el Zorro de Nueve colas…

"_¿Has sido tú quien me llamaste?."_

Pregunto Naruto al terrible demonio… Este abrió enormemente sus ojos, cuando algo le llamo la atención….

_"¡¡¡TU!!!"_

Naruto se volteo para ver a una figura completamente desconocida, era un hombre rubio, que llevaba un chaleco de jounin, en su cabeza portaba la bandana de Konoha, pero lo más llamativo era la capa blanca con llamas rojas que portaba…

Naruto lo reconoció enseguida…

_"¿Yondaime Hokage?."_

El Hokage comenzó a hablar…__

"He sido yo, quien te ha llamado… Naruto."

"Cuando realice el sello, hice una modificación para que el Shinigami no se llevara solamente mi alma, sino que dejara parte de mis consciencia contigo, y siempre he estado dentro de ti, siendo testigo de todo y que pudiera aparecer en tu consciencia o bien cuando estuvieras a punto de liberar el sello, o bien cuando descubrieras quien era yo realmente."

Naruto miro incrédulo al Hokage, no podía creerlo… Lo tenía frente suya, y sentía tantas cosas en ese momento…__

"Así que conoces mi nombre, ¿Entonces es realmente cierto?... ¿Tu eres mi padre?."

Yondaime se acerco a su hijo, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro…  
_  
"Así es, conozco tu nombre, porque yo te lo puse, porque tú eres mi único hijo."_

Naruto comenzó a llorar ante la confirmación oficial, Naruto empezó a sonreír tristemente…

_"¡¡¡ YONDAIME HOKAGE TE MATARE, JURO QUE TE MATARE!!!."_.

Yondaime miro detenidamente al zorro, lo miro con indiferencia y negó con la cabeza… Y con un gesto, Naruto y el desaparecieron de la vista del zorro…

_"Aquí estaremos más tranquilos."_

Naruto que aun lloraba, en un ágil y veloz movimiento… Golpeo al Cuarto en su estomago, este retrocedió por la fuerza…

"_¿¿¿Por qué???... ¿PORQUE SELLASTE AL KUYBI EN EL INTERIOR DE TU HIJO?"_

Yondaime al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, agacho la cabeza triste…__

"Naruto, sé que no he sido un buen padre, se que te he causado mucho dolor, y me apena muchísimo todo por lo que has pasado, quizás no puedas perdonarme nunca, pero tuve que hacerlo…. Hubo una muy poderosa razón."

"Hace dieciséis años, cuando el Kyubi ataco la aldea, no fue porque el zorro decidiera atacar la aldea, sino porque una persona lo controlaba… Esa persona tenía un poder fuera de lo común, ningún ninja tenia poder suficiente para enfrentarlo… Ni siquiera yo o Jiraiya-sensei."

"¿Conoces a Ero-senin?."

El Hokage sonrió por la forma en que el chico llamo, a su maestro…

"_Claro que le conozco, era mi sensei, al igual que lo es para ti, en su momento lo era para mí."_

El Hokage hizo una pausa un momento, y siguió hablando…  
_  
"Como te decía, esa persona que controlaba al Kyubi, era un ninja, y estoy casi completamente seguro de que pertenece a Akatsuki… Llevaba un traje negro con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja que cubría todo su rostro… Salvo un ojo… El era mucho más rápido que yo, yo no podía seguir sus movimientos, pero el si los míos… Por eso tuve que hacerlo, tuve que sellar al Kyubi en tu interior, porque sabía que solo tú, solamente tu podría soportar el inmenso chakra del Kyubi, y que algún día podrías enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, y hacer lo que ni yo mismo, ni Jiraiya-sensei pudimos en su momento."_

"La causa de que nadie te dijera nada, es porque antes de hacer el sello, le pedí a Sarutobi que impusiera la ley de que todo lo relacionado con el Kyubi, quedara en el más absoluto secreto, incluyendo tu identidad… Si hubieran sabido que eras mi hijo, tu vida habría estado constantemente en peligro… Yo quería que te trataran como un héroe, aunque nunca te dijeran que eras el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, pero el pueblo no cumplió mi voluntad… Al menos Sarutobi cumplió bien con su palabra."  
  
Naruto quedo impactado ante las palabras de su padre… Pero la tristeza le invadió por unos instantes…

_"Ahora comprendo entonces muchas cosas… Pero si esperas que yo venza a ese tipo al que ni tú, ni Jiraiya pudisteis vencer…. No podre hacerlo nunca… Yo no soy como tú crees, no soy tan fuerte, ni tan inteligente como vosotros, solo soy un tonto."_  
_  
_El Hokage sonrió…__

"Eso no es cierto, tu eres un gran ninja. Naruto has hecho grandes cosas en tu vida, te convertiste en genin cuando nadie esperaba que lo hicieras, te enfrentaste a Orochimaru sin miedo alguno a pesar de que él era mucho más poderoso que tu, te enfrentaste al Shukaku de la Arena y lo derrotaste, aprendiste el Rasengan en una semana, y yo tarde tres años para aprenderlo… Y tú hiciste volver a Tsunade a la aldea y que ella ocupara el cargo de Sarutobi…"

Naruto sonrió, pero entonces recordó algo…

_"Quizás, pero no pude evitar que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru, y nunca he conseguido que Sakura se fije en mi."_

Yondaime acaricio la cabeza de su hijo…__

"Tu eres mi hijo, y sé que lo lograras… Harás que Sasuke vuelva a Konoha, y respecto a Sakura… Bueno, las mujeres son complicadas… Pero eres muy joven, además en el mundo hay otras mujeres, y mejores que esa chica…"

Naruto sonrió nuevamente… __

"No me queda mucho tiempo, mi chakra se está acabando… Así que te diré una última cosa…"

Naruto espero expectante a lo que iba a decir su padre…

_"Han pasado muchas cosas en estos dieciséis años, pero quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo, aunque no hayamos estado contigo ahí, tu madre y yo te hemos querido y lo haremos siempre… Y por mi parte estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y estoy seguro de que tu madre aunque ella no esté aquí… También lo está, porque te has convertido en el ninja que ella siempre quiso que fueras…"_

La figura del Cuarto Hokage, comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco…__

"Recuérdalo Naruto, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki… Y pase lo que pase, nunca te rindas, porque lograras tus sueños."

Y tras esa frase la figura de Minato Namikaze desapareció… Naruto cerró los ojos y regreso a la realidad…__

"Gracias Papa, te prometo que no me rendiré."

Dijo Naruto sonriente aun con lágrimas en el rostro, mirando con orgullo y felicidad la estatua del Cuarto Hokage y a la vez su padre…

En ese mismo instante cuatro personas llegaron al lugar, todas muy conocidas para el rubio… Jiraiya su maestro, Kakashi su sensei, Sakura su compañera de equipo y por ultimo Tsunade la Quinta y actual Hokage…

_"Naruto… Al fin te encontramos, te hemos estado buscando."_

Dijo una muy preocupada Hokage…

_"Bueno, siento haberos preocuparos… Pero ahora que estáis todos aquí, me gustaría deciros algo importante…"_

Todos miraron a Naruto confusos… Entonces el chico empezó a hablar…__

"He conocido hace un rato, al Cuarto Hokage y hemos hablado un poco."

Todos quedaron impactados por lo que el chico acababa de decir… Sakura parpadeo incrédula, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi miraron sorprendidos y expectantes al chico…

_"¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?."_

Pregunto este último…

_"Dijo varias cosas, pero creo que aquí no deberíamos hablarlas, estamos muy a la vista."_

Todos asintieron… Tsunade les indico que todos fueran a su despacho, y allí podrían hablar adecuadamente… unos minutos después todos allí, esperaban expectantes a que hablara el chico.

_ "Me dio información sobre el ataque del Kyubi hace dieciséis años, tiene motivos para creer que un miembro de Akatsuki, que va con una máscara naranja, fue el responsable, tenía el poder de controlar al zorro, y dejo que el zorro atacara la aldea… "_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Jiraiya fue el primero en hablar…

"_Lo suponía, tendré que investigar esto muy a fondo."_

"¿Y Que más te dijo?."

Pregunto Tsunade un poco más calmada que antes, pero aun un poco alterada…

Naruto sonrió…  
_  
"Me dijo que me quería, el ha sido consciente do lo que he hecho durante estos dieciséis años y me dijo que confiaba en mi."_

Naruto miro a Jiraiya y a Tsuande…

_"No os culpo porque me lo ocultarais, pero creo que hubiera sido más feliz, si hubiera sabido que mi padre era el Cuarto Hokage."_

Sakura quedo conmocionada al escuchar las palabras de su compañero…

"_¿Qué acabas de decir?, Naruto… ¿Has dicho que el Cuarto Hokage era tu padre?."_

Naruto sonrió feliz, y levantando su pulgar en señal de afirmación asintió…__

Sakura quedo muda ante la información que acababa de recibir…__

"Naruto, quería pedirte perdón, por no decirte nada… Por haber estado estos tres años, sin decírtelo… Estuve a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero no me atreví, no sabía si estabas preparado… Pero estos tres años, te he entrenado y cuidado como mi ahijado, porque yo soy tu padrino."

Naruto miro sorprendido a su maestro…

_"¿Es cierto?."_

Jiraiya asintió y de un bolsillo saco un libro, Naruto al verlo pensó que era uno de esos libros pervertidos que el escribía, pero se dio cuenta que la portada era muy distinta…

_"Este es mi primer libro, no tiene nada que ver con las historias eróticas de Icha Icha, muy por el contrario este libro narra la historia de un ninja que se llama Naruto y el libro gusto tanto a tus padres que por eso decidieron llamarte así."_

Naruto sonrió al escuchar eso…__

"Hay tantas cosas, que me gustaría saber de ellos."

Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro asintió…

"_Esta noche te prometo, que te hablare de ellos."_

"Te contaremos todo lo que quieras saber."

Dijo Kakashi con su típica mirada feliz…__

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa…

"Sakura, no debes hablar con nadie de esta información."

Dijo su maestra en un tono serio…

_"Quería hacerlo dentro de un tiempo, posiblemente cuando Naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero hay que solucionar muchas cosas antes, de revelar al pueblo los orígenes de Naruto."  
_  
Sakura asintió… Y se retiro con una reverencia…

"Bueno, Naruto esta noche hablaremos y te contare las increíbles aventuras del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha."

Dijo Kakashi… Y se retiro con su libro Icha Icha, con una sonrisa…

_"¿Y ahora que pasara con la reunión?."_

Pregunto Jiraiya… Tsunade que lo había olvidado…_  
_  
_"Bah, nada importante… Solo estaban molestos, por lo de que Naruto estaba siendo el Hokage esta semana."_

Tsunade suspiro aliviada…__

"La culpa es de ese asqueroso y maldito Danzou, ansia tanto el puesto de Hokage que haría lo que fuera por quitármelo, pero vamos tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver para que el toque este sillón."

Jiraiya rio divertido…

"Bueno, viendo que todo se ha solucionado, me retiro a investigar un poco."

Tsunade bufo divertida…

_"Dirás a espiar mujeres al balneario de Konoha."_

Pero Jiraiya ya se había marchado, quedándose Naruto y ella solos…

_"Bueno, Naruto debes tomar_ tu lugar como Hokage."

Naruto miro sorprendido a Tsunade, la mujer simplemente asintió, mientras tomaba las manos del rubio…

_"Naruto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti."_

Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro del rubio, este se sonrojo por el acto de la Hokage… Y Tsunade lo beso en la frente como hizo hace tres años…

Naruto levanto un poco su cabeza para mirar a la Hokage, cuando simplemente ocurrió…

_"Tsunade-chan."_

Tsunade lo estaba besando en los labios, un beso no muy largo, pero muy tierno y que hizo que Naruto lo disfrutara…

Mientras una joven kunoichi de ojos blancos, observaba desde la puerta… Apretando sus puños con fuerza, y con una expresión de dolor y rabia que rápidamente empezó a convertirse en odio…  
_  
_**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Lo primero de todo es pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar este fic y el paron que han sufrido mis fics, pero he tenido problemas personales que me han impedido poder hacer esto… Agradezco a cada uno de los lectores que pasen su tiempo leyendo alguno de mis fics, y por ellos voy a seguirlos en medida de lo posible… Prometo en unos días poner el siguiente capitulo cual será muy importante.**

Un Saludo y espero que a partir de ahora pueda seguir actualizando mis fics y nuevamente pido disculpas a cada uno, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar en estos meses.

**La Semana de los Hokages****  
Capitulo 5:**** El Dolor de Hinata****  
**  
Naruto que estaba siendo besado por Tsunade, el beso no duro mucho, pero lo suficiente, como para que el lo sintiera, y lo disfrutara…

_"Tsunade-chan."_

Tsunade lo estaba besando en los labios, un beso no muy largo, pero muy tierno y que hizo que Naruto lo disfrutara…

Mientras una joven kunoichi de ojos blancos, observaba desde la puerta… Apretando sus puños con fuerza, y con una expresión de dolor y rabia que rápidamente empezó a convertirse en odio…

Instantes después la kunoichi del clan Hyuuga, llamo a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage…

Ella y Naruto se separaron sonrojados, el rubio confundido y la mujer nerviosa…

Hinata entro unos instantes después…

Se acerco lentamente al escritorio de la Hokage, y sin mirar a la Hokage, dejo en la mesa, el informe que tenia que entregar…

Naruto sentado en el sillón de la Hokage, la saludo amigablemente, pero esta no le devolvió el saludo…

_"Con su permiso me retiro."_

E instantes después la kunoichi se había ido de la oficina…__

Tsunade observo extrañada la situación, la Hyuuga no solía actuar de ese modo, pero no dijo nada, Naruto simplemente miro confuso a la rubia… la rubia negó sin entender el porque de esa actitud, cuanto entonces cayo en algo…

_["Quizás nos haya visto… Espero que no sea eso.]_

Naruto y Tsunade se quedaron pensativos durante un instante, entonces Tsunade hablo…

_"Ves tras ella."_

Dijo la rubia, Naruto miro incrédulo a la Hokage… Y cuando vio que esta hablaba en serio, el rubio salió del despacho en búsqueda de Hinata…

Naruto buscaba a Hinata por todos los rincones de Konoha y tras unos minutos de búsqueda intensiva encontró a la chica en un rincón apartado, llorando…

El rubio se acerco lentamente hacia donde la kunoichi lloraba, Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella…

_"Hinata-chan ¿Qué te ocurre?."_

Pregunto el rubio con preocupación, la chica le miro sorprendida por un instante, pero su mirada se endureció, entregándole la mirada mas fría que pudiera darle al rubio…

"_¿Por qué dejaste que te besara ella?."_

Naruto quedo pálido, la Hyuuga había visto el beso entre la Hokage y el… Y eso le asusto un poco…

_"Yo, yo no se que decir… Pero yo no la bese, fue ella la que me beso."_

Hinata encaro al rubio molesta…__

"¡ PERO TE DEJASTE BESAR!"

Hinata en un veloz y ágil movimiento tomo un kunai, y se lo clavo al rubio en el estomago, pillándolo completamente sin defensas, este apenas pudo gritar de dolor, por que Hinata le tapo la boca y empezó a besarlo… El rubio estaba conmocionado, la Hyuuga le acababa de acuchillar y ahora lo estaba besando… Tras un corto pero intenso beso… Hinata separo los labios de los del rubio, y dejo caer al chico…__

"YO TE AMABA, TE AMABA CON TODO MI CORAZON… TU SOLO ME PODIAS PERTENECER A MI."

Hinata miro a Naruto por unos instantes, con una expresión llena de odio y resentimiento… Y con su mano derecha, levanto el kunai en señal de rematar al rubio ninja, pero alguien la detuvo usando un jutsu de sombra…

_"¿Qué ibas a hacer?."_

Fue el grito de un ninja que detuvo a la kunoichi a punto de asestar una segunda puñalada al rubio… Pero nunca llego… Ya que el tan reconocido por ser tan joven vago y perezoso, estaba completamente atónito y molesto por las acciones de la Hyuuga…

_"Esto no es asunto tuyo, Nara."_

Fue la respuesta fría de la kunoichi que lo miraba con incertidumbre y algo de temor… Shikamaru se acerco aun inmovilizando a Hinata con su jutsu…

_"Por supuesto que si, acabas de apuñalar a mi amigo e ibas a volver a hacerlo… ¿Que demonios te pasa?, Hinata."_

Naruto empezó a revolverse en el suelo de dolor, y Shikamaru soltó a Hinata esta iba a salir corriendo pero en vez de eso, con el kunai que aun portaba en su mano, se atravesó el pecho… Naruto y Shikamaru impactados por la violenta escena, quedaron mudos… Naruto fue el primero en gritar cuando su cerebro reacciono…  
_  
"¡HINATA-CHAN!."_

Instantes después la Hyuuga caía al suelo herida, con el kunai clavado en su pecho… Shikamaru corrió hacia el rubio…

"_¿Estas bien?, Naruto… Debo llevarte con la Hokage, ella debe curarte."_

Naruto aun el suelo, negó…__

"NO, SALVALA… SALVA A HINATA, POR FAVOR."

Dijo el rubio escupiendo sangre por la boca…

Shikamaru hizo un clon, y hizo que este saliera corriendo hacia el despacho de la Hokage…Mientras el original, con un trozo de tela, intento taponar la herida del rubio para que no hubiera peligro de desangramiento…

_"No hables, Naruto… No hables."_

Minutos después, la rubia Hokage llegaba con Kakashi y varios anbus…__

"¿QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?."

Pregunto la rubia muy afectada, enseguida corrió hacia el rubio... Empezó a revisar la herida del estomago que Hinata la había hecho, la mujer empezó a hacer un jutsu que curaría los tejidos del rubio…

Shikamaru fatigado, espero unos instantes a que terminara la Hokage y empezó a hablar…

_"Yo paseaba por aquí, tranquilamente y oí la voz de Naruto, me quería acercar a saludarle pero el estaba con Hinata y pensé que quizás estaban tratando algo intimo, pero entonces yo presencie con mis propios ojos, como ella le clavo un kunai, para después besarlo… Ella perdió el control, tuve que intecerder por que iba a rematar a Naruto, y al verse acorralada se clavo ella misma su propio kunai."_

Dijo Shikamaru un poco nervioso, ya que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver…

Tsunade comenzó a llorar en silencio, ya que se sintió culpable… Y de no darse cuenta del cual de peligrosa se podía volver Hinata Hyuuga por amor…

Kakashi y los anbus sorprendidos revisaban el cuerpo de la Hyuuga…

_"Esta herida, pero no es una herida muy profunda."_

Dijo uno de los anbus…

Tsunade termino de curar al rubio, y ordeno a uno de sus anbus que lo llevaran al hospital inmediatamente… Seguidamente se acerco a la chica, su mirada se volvió fría y por unos instantes sintió como si odiara con toda su alma a la joven Hyuuga…

Pero ella era la Hokage, no podía dejar morir a una persona de Konoha… Así que hizo un jutsu básico de curación y seguidamente hablo dirigiéndose a los anbus…__

"De acuerdo, llevarla al hospital pero meterla en una habitación privada y con estrecha vigilancia de al menos 5 miembros de anbu, no quiero que nadie entre y salga sin mi permiso de esa habitación, ni siquiera su familia más cercana podrá hacerlo, no hasta que yo hable con ella."

Los anbus tomaron el cuerpo de la chica y la llevaron rápidamente al hospital…__

"Kakashi, busca a Sakura e Ino y dilas que vayan de inmediato al hospital."

El ninja copia miro confuso y preocupado a la Hokage…__

"¿Qué va a hacer usted?, Hokage-sama."

La Rubia suspiro molesta y hablo con firmeza…__

"Voy al hospital a ver como curo a Naruto, y cuando este estable… Iré a la mansión Hyuuga. Conozco a los Hyuuga y se que culparan a Naruto de lo sucedido, voy a explicarles lo sucedido y por su bien, espero que ninguno se atreva a llevarme la contraria, porque estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y eso si que traería consecuencias nefastas al causante."

La Hokage hablo sin vacilar como en pocas ocasiones lo pudiera hacer…

Kakashi asintió y desapareció…__

Una hora mas tarde, Naruto estaba en una habitación siendo atendido por varias enfermeras y lideraras por la rubia Hokage, por suerte la sangre del Kyubi hizo gran parte del trabajo…

Y en pocos minutos su cuerpo se estabilizo, Tsunade suspiro cansada… Pidió a las enfermeras que les dejaran solos, y así lo hicieron…__

Una vez solos, Tsunade tomo una de las manos del rubio y la beso con cariño…

_"Naruto, perdóname… Otra vez te he fallado, soy la peor Hokage del mundo_."__

Y comenzó a llorar en silencio unos minutos…

Shikamaru esperaba en la sala de espera a que le dieran alguna noticia, entonces llego Sakura corriendo junto con Ino y Choji su mejor amigo y el resto de los ninjas de su generación, la kunoichi peli rosa estaba muy angustiada…

_"¿Dónde ESTA NARUTO?"_

Pregunto la peli rosa muy preocupada y alterada… Shikamaru hizo que se sentara y le explico que estaba esperando noticias, la chica empezó a llorar….__

"¿Quién ha podido atacar a Naruto?..."

Shikamaru dudo, pero finalmente decidió contarle lo sucedido…

"_Sakura, necesito que me escuches atentamente… Y sobre todo que mantengas la calma y esto también va por ti Neji."_

Shikamaru comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido, Sakura no daba crédito, ni Neji el resto estaba conmocionados y no podían creerlo… Sakura estaba muy molesta, y quería matar a Hinata, pero gracias a Shikamaru ella logro controlarse, por supuesto que pidió ir a ver a Naruto…

Neji estaba confuso y dolido… El sabia que Naruto no tenia la culpa, pero aun así no podía perdonarse haber protegido a Hinata…

Pero Tsunade no lo permitió, poco después llego Jiraiya muy preocupado porque acababa de recibir la noticia…

_"¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Por que han ingresado a Naruto?"_

Shikamaru le explico todo al rey de los sapos y este asintió triste por lo sucedido, no esperaba que la tímida Hyuga pudiera hacer tal cosa…

Jiraiya se sentó junto con Sakura y el resto de sus compañeros…

_"No te preocupes, Sakura… Sabes que Naruto es muy fuerte, he entrenado tres largos años con el, y hemos pasado situaciones mucho mas peliagudas que un simple apuñalamiento."_

Dijo el Rey de los sapos con una sonrisa, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica, para apoyarla y reconfortarla…

Sakura lloro en su hombro por unos minutos… Ella necesitaba un consuelo, y aunque consideraba a Jiraiya un pervertido, ella sabía que era lo más parecido a un padre para Naruto…

Tras unos minutos, Tsunade salió para dar la noticia de que Naruto estaba estable… La rubia Hokage se sorprendió de ver a su compañero de equipo allí, al parecer la noticia había volado rápidamente…

Jiraiya comprendió que Tsunade quería hablarle y este se disculpo con Sakura y los chicos y ambos se fueron a la cafetería del hospital…

Una vez allí, Tsunade comenzó a hablarle…

_"¿Naruto se recuperara pronto?."_

Pregunto el sanin preocupado…

_"El daño que ha sufrido Naruto ha sido muy fuerte, pero estoy segura que lo hará, el es muy fuerte… Además cuenta con el chakra del Kyubi, que hace que sus heridas se recuperen mas rápido de lo normal, yo creo que en 1 o 2 días estará fuera del hospital… Pero me preocupa el daño emocional… Naruto estimaba mucho a Hinata."_

Respondió la rubia cansada, habían sido muchas emociones para un mismo día…

_"¿Por qué lo ha hecho?."_

Pregunto el maestro de los sapos, confundido y preocupado…_ Tsunade bufo un poco antes de responder…_

_"Creo que ella ama a Naruto, pero eso no le da derecho a… Hablare con ella muy seriamente, y tendrá un castigo severo."_

Jiraiya endureció su expresión…

_"Tsunade, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen, esa chica pertenece al clan Hyuga, y si no recuerdo mal… Precisamente ella es miembro de la familia principal, debes tener cuidado al tratar con los Hyuga."_

Tsunade golpeo la mesa rompiéndola en pedazos y provocando la atención de todos los clientes, que la miraron asustados y sorprendidos, Jiraiya hizo un gesto para que todos volvieran a sus quehaceres…__

"LO SE, PERO ES NARUTO… ME IMPORTA MUCHISIMO."

Jiraiya comprendía, Entendía los verdaderos sentimientos de la princesa de las babosas, y el no podía hacer nada contra eso…__

"Lo entiendo, y mejor de lo que crees, para mi tu sabes bien quien es, no solo es mi aprendiz, es mi ahijado."

Tsunade se sonrojo y por sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas…__

"Estoy segura, de que piensas que no soy una buena madrina, de que me estoy equivocando."

Jiraiya se sorprendió por esa pregunta, aunque su mirada triste porque comprendía por donde iba Tsunade, intento ocultar todo signo de dolor que le produciría responder a esa pregunta…

_"No me corresponde a mi juzgarte, Tsunade… El chico es mayor, pronto será un hombre adulto… Por mi, si Naruto acepta tus sentimientos y te corresponde, tiene mi aprobación."_

Tsunade hablo con lágrimas en su rostro, sin ocultar su tristeza, al que consideraba su amigo, su compañero de equipo…

_"Me he dado cuenta, de que poco a poco me he ido enamorando de Naruto, y le pido perdón a mi querida Kushina… Ella me odiara por tener esos sentimientos hacia su hijo, como un día los tuve hacia su marido."_

Jiraiya cerro los ojos y por unos instantes se quedo pensativo…__

"Eres una buena mujer, Tsunade… No debes reprocharte nada, tú eres la mujer más hermosa… Ojala hubiera sido de mi, de quien te enamorases en vez de mis dos mejores alumnos."

Dijo el sabio de sapos con ternura y cariño y algo de tristeza, la Hokage se sonrojo ante el comentario…__

"Jiraiya…Tu…Eres un hombre admirable, eres el orgullo de los tres Sanins… Yo te aprecio mucho, y siento causarte dolor"

Jiraiya quedo conmocionado ante las palabras de Tsunade, por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir, pero esas palabras le dolieron porque le hizo recordar a su excompañero de equipo… Orochimaru…

_"Tsunade-chan, tu no me causas dolor… Pero hay cosas que no puedo olvidar…"_

Tsunade noto la expresión triste del Rey de los sapos…

_"¿Aun sigues pensando en el?."_

Pregunto la Hokage triste y con algo de recelo por recordar al que un día fue su compañero de equipo…  
_  
"Si, pienso mucho en el… ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho con Sasuke Uchiha?... Naruto sigue obsesionado con rescatarlo."_

Tsunade asintió tristemente…__

"Lo se, Sakura también lo esta…"

Jiraiya asintió…

_"Nuestra historia se repite en la historia de esos chicos, por eso es nuestro deber y obligación guiarles… Pero pronto será el momento de pasarles el relevo a la nueva generación."_

Dijo el ermitaño de los sapos…

En ese momento, Shizune la ayudante de la Quinta Hokage, irrumpió en la cafetería, muy apresurada y alterada…

_"'¡ TSUNADE-SAMA ES NARUTO, LA NECESITA!."_

La Hokage y el Sannin de los sapos, salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto donde estaba Naruto, el chico estaba muy inquieto, gritando entre sueños…

_"¡HINATA, NO LO HAGAS!"  
_  
_"¡NO LO HAGAS, NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!"_

Tsunade tembló por un instante al oír a Naruto gritar el nombre de Hinata… Pero sin pensarlo tomo las manos del rubio… Jiraiya puso una mano en el pecho del rubio, para intentar calmarlo…

"_Vamos, Naruto… Cálmate, estoy contigo, estoy aquí."_  
_  
_Tsunade empezó a realizar unos sellos, para realizar un jutsu curativo y calmar el dolor que debía sufrir Naruto en ese mismo momento…__

"JIRAIYA… NECESITO QUE SALGAS DE LA HABITACION."

Jiraiya asintió y salió de la habitación, cuando el sannin salió se encontró con todos los amigos de Naruto y algunos de los instructores que acababan de recibir la noticia…

Entre ellos Kurenai, que era la maestra del equipo de Hinata…__

"Es culpa mía, esto es culpa mía."

Dijo la kunoichi entre lágrimas, Jiraiya lejos de sus acostumbradas acciones pervertidas, coloco una mano en el hombro de la kunoichi…__

"Kurenai, no es culpa tuya… "

En ese instante, el líder del clan Hyuga llego donde estaban todos, esto dejo sorprendido a todos que no creían capaces de que tras lo ocurrido tuviera el valor de aparecer… Menos a Jiraiya que no le sorprendió en absoluto…__

Hiashi Hyuuga, actual líder del Clan Hyuuga se quedo frente al sanin de los sapos… Y comenzó a hablarle en un tono bastante serio…__

"¿Quiero saber porque Tsunade-sama no esta tratando a mi hija?… ¿Por qué esta ocupándose del contenedor del Kyubi?... ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LO SUCEDIDO…."

Todos quedaron impactados por las palabras del líder del Clan Hyuuga, muchos fueron a protestar… Pero todos quedaron más impactados en la forma en que el líder del clan Hyuuga había llamado a Naruto…

Ya que ninguno de ellos conocía el secreto de Naruto… Ni siquiera Sakura… Solo los Jounin, y Jiraiya…

Kakashi en un ágil y veloz movimiento, tomo al líder del clan Hyuuga por la espalda colocándole un kunai en el cuello, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido….__

"No le permito que hable así de mi alumno… Vuelva a llamarlo así y juro que acabare con usted."

Jiraiya se interpuso entre los dos…

_"¡YA BASTA!... Por favor, estamos en un hospital."_

Grito el sannin para intentar evitar una pelea en el hospital…__

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe…

De ella salió Tsunade, con una expresión llena de rabia y dolor, en sus ojos había lagrimas por haber llorado durante un rato largo… Todos la miraron por un instante entre asustados y sorprendidos… La sannin se acerco al líder del clan Hyuuga, y fue ella la que ahora sin previo aviso, levanto con su brazo al líder de los Hyuuga…__

"NO VOY A PERMITIRTE QUE HABLES ASI DE NARUTO… ¡ME ENTENDISTE HIASHI?... ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!."

El líder del clan furioso intentaba soltarse del agarre de la Sannin, pero la fuerza de esta era muy superior y le era imposible…

"_¿Por qué el?... ¿Por qué SIEMPRE ESE MOCOSO QUE ESTA DANDO PROBLEMAS?...¿PORQIUE EL?."_

Tsunade tiro al suelo a Hiashi, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar... Tsunade destrozo una pared...

_"Por que Naruto Uzumaki, será el sexto Hokage de Konoha, al igual que su padre el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, fue el Cuarto Hokage."_

La frase de Tsunade dejo a todos perplejos, eran pocos lo que conocían el secreto… Pero ahora el secreto había sido desvelado, para muchos fue una sorpresa, que nunca pudieron imaginar…

Jiraiya se acerco a donde estaba Tsunade, y colocándole una mano en el hombro…

_"Ya basta, Tsunade… Déjalo… Esto no tiene sentido."_

Tsunade soltó a Hiashi, y este enfurecido se marcho del lugar… Todos quedaron mudos y sin saber que decir…__

Sakura se acerco a Tsunade…

_"Entonces… ¿Naruto es el contenedor del Kyubi?..."_

Tsunade asintió con tristeza…__

"Si, Sakura… El es el contenedor del Kyubi, el Cuarto Hokage lo sello dentro de el, porque fue la única opción para evitar que el zorro destruyera la aldea…"

Sakura comenzó a llorar…

"¿Qué he hecho?... Yo, yo… Yo… Naruto… Yo, yo lo he tratado fatal por años… "

Tsunade abrazo a su alumna…

_"Eso no es cierto… Tú nunca despreciaste a Naruto, porque tuviera un monstruo... Es cierto que muchos aldeanos si que lo hicieron, pero tú no lo hiciste… Ninguno de vosotros lo sabia, el Tercero prohibió hablar de ello."_

Shikamaru que estaba pensativo…__

"Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, Naruto merece todo nuestro apoyo… Mas ahora que nunca."

Dijo el chunnin conteniendo el llanto, el resto eran incapaces de hablar… Pero todos comenzaron a llorar en silencio…

"_No debéis decirle a nadie sobre esto, ni sobre el legado de Naruto…"_

Dijo Kakashi en un tono serio, todos asintieron…

_"Naruto debe descansar, me quedare yo con el, tu Tsunade vete a descansar."_

Fueron las palabras del sannin de los sapos…__

"No Jiraiya, yo me quedare con Naruto… Naruto es mi responsabilidad.."

Respondió Tsunade muy seriamente, pero Jiriaya negó decidido…__

"Lo siento, Tsunade… Pero yo soy su padrino, y es mi deber cuidarlo."

Tsunade asintió y se marcho junto con el resto aunque ella estaba muy triste…

Jiraiya se quedo con Naruto, quien seguía inconciente…

_"Chico, es culpa mía no haberte protegido… Tus padres ahora mismo estarían sumamente cabreados conmigo, pero las mujeres son muy complicadas… Jamás pensé que esa linda muchacha pudiera dejarte en este estado…"_

Mientras…

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de un lugar oscuro y frío… Se sentía perdido y desorientado… En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Hinata…

"_YO TE AMABA, TE AMABA CON TODO MI CORAZON… TU SOLO ME PODIAS PERTENECER A MI."  
_

Naruto seguía caminando, cada vez más asustado y nervioso…

"_¿Por qué Hinata?... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... ¿Yo?... ¿Qué demonios he hecho?..."_

Naruto seguía el camino, cada vez más aterrado cuando la voz de Hinata cambio por la de Sakura…__

"¡NARUTO-BAKA!...¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?..."

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sakura…__

"¿Esto?... ¿Sakura Chan?... Yo, yo…"

La voz de Sakura cambio por la de Sasuke…  
_  
"Dobe, no podrás detenerme… No regresare jamás a Konoha, y la próxima vez que te vea… Te matare."_

"Sasuke… No pude detenerte… Es culpa mía… ¿Pero porque te fuiste?... Eras mi amigo, y el dolor que le causaste a Sakura…"  


"_¡CALLATE NARUTO!"  
_

Fue la voz de Sakura…

_"Sasuke se fue por tu culpa, si tu no le hubieras molestado… Jamás se hubiera ido, Naruto tu eres el responsable… ¡TE ODIO!"_

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas, completamente devastado…

_"Yo, yo… ¿Por qué?... Yo, Sakura-chan…"_  
_  
_La voz de Sakura ceso y empezó a resonar la de Minato… Su padre…__

"Tu eres mi hijo, y se que lo lograras… Haras que Sasuke vuelva a Konoha y respecto a Sakura… Bueno, las mujeres son complicadas… Pero eres muy joven, además en el mundo hay otras mujeres, mejores que esa chica…"

"Papa… ¿Eres tu?... ¿Por qué?...

Naruto abrió los ojos nuevamente… Y frente a el, estaba Tsunade…__

"Naruto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti."__

Naruto se acerco a la rubia con algo de temor, cuando finalmente llego a ella… La mujer lo abrazo…__

"Tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo… Estoy contigo… Siempre estaré a tu lado."

Pero la figura de Tsunade empezó a desvanecerse… Hasta que desapareció completamente…__

"¡TSUNADE-CHAN!"

Al día siguiente…_  
_  
Naruto despertó sobresaltado en la cama del Hospital, la acción repentina de Naruto… Despertó a Jiraiya que dormía a su lado, sentado en una silla…

_"¡Ero-Senin!… ¿Dónde esta Tsunade-chan?."_

Jiraiya intento calmar a Naruto…

_"Tranquilo chico, ella esta en la mansión del Hokage, la mande allí a que descansara."_

Naruto salto de la cama, aun con los vendajes y salio de la habitación… Jiraiya intento detenerle, pero Naruto desapareció de su vista…

Tras unos minutos…

Naruto irrumpió en la mansión del Hokage, pero Tsunade no estaba… Tras registrarla por completo, solo hallo una nota…

Naruto empezó a leer la nota;

"_Naruto… Perdóname… Pero creo que te he fallado en todos los aspectos…  
Como Hokage no he sabido protegerte…  
Tampoco he sabido protegerte y cuidarte como madrina…  
Y como mujer creo que he fallado en todos los aspectos…_

Tú amas a Sakura y se que con el tiempo ella podrá corresponderte, y Hinata te ataco por mi culpa ella te amaba y yo no supe ver como reaccionaria…

Estos días han sido maravillosos, estando juntos como hemos estado como Hokage y asistenta… Hemos sido mas que amigos, mas que una madre e un hijo (sin ofender a tu querida madre; Kushina Uzumaki)… Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y lo puedo decir sin miedo…

Estoy enamorada de ti, se que sonara una locura… Pero me enamorado de ti, sin darme cuenta… Tal como me paso con tu padre, pero se que es un amor imposible al igual que lo fue con tu padre.

_Lo único que puedo hacer por ti… Es ir a buscar a Orochimaru, matarlo y traerte a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta, y pedirte que te cuides de Akatsuki, pero confío en que Jiraiya y Kakashi… Te protegerán de cualquier amenaza…  
_

_Por eso Naruto, no debes buscarme… Porque no volveré a Konoha, no seré mas la Quinta Hokage… Pero no dejare que Danzou tome el puesto, así que tú ocuparas mi lugar… Y con este documento nadie podrá refutártelo; Ni los consejeros, ni el señor feudal…_

Oficialmente a día de hoy, tú eres el Nuevo Hokage de Konoha… Y tendrás plena autoridad de actuar como creas conveniente, incluyendo con aquellos a los que no estén de acuerdo contigo.

_Como favor especial, te voy a pedir que cuides mucho de mis dos alumnas; Sakura y Shizune, y que especialmente le pidas perdón de mi parte a Shizune… Pero esto tengo que hacerlo sola._

_Por que tu eres ahora mismo el Rokudaime Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki._

Te desea lo mejor… Tu querida madrina; Tsunade Senju.

Naruto quedo conmocionado a leer la carta, por sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas…

__Unos minutos después... Jiraiya llego y se encontro con Naruto en el suelo, llorando… Jiraiya se acerco a su alumno, y tomo la nota de la ExHokage…  
_  
_Jiraiya comenzó a llorar en silencio, comprendiendo ahora los sentimientos de su compañera… Aunque en el fondo, se sentía miserable… Sabia que Tsunade estaba yendo a un suicidio casi seguro al enfrentar a Orochimaru y Sasuke por no mencionar a Kabuto…

_"Naruto, debemos confiar en ella… "_

Naruto se levanto… Y mirando a los ojos de su maestro…  
_  
"No, no lo permitire… Tengo que hacer que Tsunade-chan vuelva aunque para ello deba enfrentar a Sasuke y Orochimaru."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos, lo primero es pedir disculpas nuevamente por mi inmensa tardanza… Pero me ha sido complicado continuar con el fic, no estaba seguro como continuarlo, y gracias a los capítulos recientes del manga… Me entro la inspiración y pude seguirlo.**

De hecho otra de las razones por la que he decidido seguirlo, es por cada una de las personas que me piden que lo continúen, y lo voy a hacer… Lo prometo, acabare este fic, y darles las gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, para mi es muy importante.

Ahora debo decir que este capitulo contiene spoilers muy serios relacionados entre los capítulos 496 y 503 del manga, pero necesarios para continuar la historia, este y el siguiente capitulo (Cual estará acabado en unos pocos días) están relacionados ya que se van a revelar detalles muy importantes, para Naruto y para Tsunade. Se podría decir que son el mismo capitulo, pero dividido en dos partes.

Posiblemente mas en siguiente que en este, pero ambos van a ser básicos para comprender el camino de esta historia.

**Así que lo dicho, y os dejo con este capitulo… Cual personalmente me ha sido muy complicado escribir, puesto que me ha llevado tiempo pensar en como seguir este fic.**

**La Semana de los Hokages****  
Capitulo 6:**** Verdades [1ª Parte]****  
**  
_"No, no lo permitiré… Tengo que hacer que Tsunade-chan vuelva aunque para ello deba enfrentar a Sasuke y Orochimaru."_

Fueron las palabras de Naruto con determinación, Jiraiya estaba sorprendido…

_"Naruto no puedes… No puedes ir tras Tsunade."_

Respondió seriamente el sannin de los sapos, Naruto

"_¿COMO VOY ABANDONAR A TSUNADE?... ¿ ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE VA A UNA MUERTE SEGURA YENDO A POR OROCHIMARU Y SASUKE ELLA SOLA?"_

Jiraiya gruño con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado…

"_¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?... PERO AHORA ERES EL HOKAGE, EL HOKAGE DE KONOHA… TU DEBER ES PERMANECER EN LA ALDEA."  
_

Naruto no lo dudo por un instante, dispuesto a apartar a Jiraiya de en medio…

"¡HAREM NO JUTSU!"

Más de cien versiones femeninas de Naruto, hicieron aparición… El legendario Sannin, conocido por todos lo que le conocían, por su enorme perversión, cayó ante el temible jutsu del rubio.

Naruto emprendió la huida, saltando de tejado en tejado por toda la aldea.

Pocos minutos después, era perseguido por varios escuadrones de anbu, liderados por Jiraiya, pero el chico logro despistarlos, escondiéndose por el inmenso bosque de los alrededores de la aldea…

_"Ahora debo encontrar a Tsunade-chan, antes de que sea tarde."_

Naruto dispuesto a emprender el viaje nuevamente, comenzó a caminar… Pero no dio más de tres pasos, cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió, y un segundo después era transportado a un lugar desconocido…

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar con mucha y abundante vegetación, llena de enormes charcas de agua, y cascadas pero lo mas llamativo del lugar es que tenia muchas estatuas todas con formas de ranas de diferentes tamaños…

_"¿Dónde demonios estoy?."_

"Oh! Naruto, ¿Eres tu?"  
  
Naruto se volteo sorprendido, ya que reconocía a esa voz…__

"Anda, pero si es Gamakichi… ¿Cómo has aparecido aquí?."

Gamakichi empezó a mirar a Naruto confuso, sin comprender pero con una sonrisa…

_"Naruto, eres tu quien ha venido a nuestro territorio, estas en el Monte Myobokuzan, este es nuestro hogar."_

Naruto parpadeo incrédulo y confuso…

_"P, Pero, ¿Pero Como?"_

"Yo te he invocado, muchacho."

Naruto y Gamakichi se voltearon sorprendidos, ante ese ultimo comentario…

_"¡Fukasaku-sama es usted!"  
_  
Grito Gamakichi inclinándose hacia el recién llegado…

Naruto miraba asombrado, al recién llegado, era un sapo de una estatura muy pequeña, el más pequeño que había visto nunca, de color verde, con pelaje blanco y muy anciano…

_"¿Quién eres tu viejo?."  
_  
Gamakichi golpeo la cabeza de Naruto…

"_¡IDIOTA!, Muestra mas respeto a Fukasaku-sama."_

"Jajajajaja, Así que este es el famoso, aprendiz de Jiraiya-chan."

Naruto parpadeo de nuevo…__

"¿Cómo?, ¿Jiraiya-chan?."

"¿Cómo puedes llamar a Ero-sennin Jiraiya-chan?."

Jajajajaja, Ero-sennin, jajajaja… Muy apropiado para Jiraiya-chan."

Gamakichi empezó a reír ante el comentario de Naruto.

_"Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme… Tsunade-chan, corre un grave peligro."_

Fukasaku se puso serio, y con una mirada intensa, observo al chico por unos instantes…__

"Esa es una de las razones por las que te he invocado."

Naruto se intereso por lo que dijo el anciano sapo…  
_  
"Te escucho entonces, viejo."_

El sapo carraspeo un poco antes su garganta, para aclararla antes de hablar…

_"Te he traído aquí, porque el gran sapo Sabio de Myoboku ha tenido una profecía, y en ella apareces tú."_

Naruto miro aun más confuso al sapo…__

"¿Yo?, no comprendo."

"Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad?, permite que te haga una pregunta… ¿Qué conoces de tus padres?."

Naruto se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, la cual no esperaba…_  
_  
_"¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres con vosotros?."_

Fukasaku río…__

"Mucho muchacho, tu padre fue aprendiz de Jiraiya, y también mi aprendiz… Puedes confiar en mi."

"¿El Yondaime Hokage entreno en este lugar?."

Pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo, Fukasaku asintió…

_"Si, lo hizo… Durante un tiempo, es una de las razones por las que estas aquí, pero hay otra mas importante, esa razón tiene que ver con tu madre, la famosísima Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto se tenso por un momento al escuchar el nombre completo de su madre…

"¿Conociste a mi madre?, por favor… Háblame de ella."

Fukasaku levanto su cabeza, mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa melancólica…  
_  
"Bueno tu madre, era una persona muy especial, ella fue una gran mujer, hizo mucho bien a pesar de su condición."_

"¿Qué condición?, por favor cuéntemelo todo… Se lo imploro gran maestro sapo..."

Imploro Naruto, suplicando en el suelo de rodillas…

Fukasaku suspiro…

_"Supongo que tienes derecho a conocer toda la historia, pero para eso necesitas cierta llave que tu padre dejo aquí, para ti… Para cuando estuvieses listo."_

Fukasaku hizo unos sellos, y en la nada apareció otro sapo de un tamaño pequeño, que cargaba en su abdomen una especie de pergamino antiguo…

"¿Me llamaba Fukasaku-sama?."

Fukasaku asintió…__

"Gamatora, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, por favor… Entrégale la llave."

Gamatora obedeció y le entrego a Naruto el pergamino…

_"En este pergamino, contiene la llave sobre el sello que Yondaime dejo para que algún día, tu pudieras controlar el poder del Kyuubi al completo, ese momento aun no ha llegado, pero antes de eso… Tienes que afrontar cierta prueba."_

Naruto miro serio al sapo…__

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Fukasaku miro serio al chico… Y finalmente hablo…

_"Debes firmarlo con tu sangre, para poder abrirlo… Una vez lo hagas… Debes activar el sello que tienes en tu interior, pero recuerda… Solo actívalo, no lo abras, bajo ninguna circunstancia, si lo hicieras el Kyuubi podría escapar y no estas en condiciones de enfrentarlo, ni de controlar su poder."_

_"Entendido, solo activarlo."_

Naruto se quito la chaqueta, y levantando su camiseta se preparo para activar el sello, primero firmo el pergamino con una gota de su sangre, y después coloco su mano en su pecho, para así activar la llave."

Naruto no lo pensó ni un segundo, y enseguida activo la llave…__

En el interior de Naruto…__

Naruto abría los ojos, y se encontraba en un lugar bastante conocido para el… Por desgracia, frente a las puertas de la jaula del majestuoso y diabólico, zorro de nueve colas.__

"Vaya vaya, mocoso al fin te has decidido a liberarme, muy amable por tu parte."

Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa triunfante…__

"Cállate estupido zorro, he venido a por unas respuestas… Y no me voy a ir sin ellas."

"Mocoso del diablo, ¿como te atreves a hablarme así?, ten por seguro que te matare cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo."

Pero en ese instante unas cadenas, inmovilizaron al zorro por completo.

_"Cállate zorro estupido."_

Pronuncio una dulce pero a la vez enérgica voz femenina, para el asombro de ambos…

Ante el se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules claros, con una dulce sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro…__

"Tuuu, no… No puede ser, tu eres Kushina Uzumaki."

Dijo el zorro entre sorprendido y asustado…

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo por un momento, para un instante después empezar a latir rápidamente…

_"Naruto, ahora mismo soy muy feliz, por fin puedo verte, hijo mío."_

Naruto corrió hacia la mujer, y la abrazo con mucha ternura…  
_  
"Siempre había querido conocerte, dattebayo."_

Dijo el rubio con lágrimas…

_"Mama, tengo tanto que decirte… Tantas cosas que quiero contarte."_

Kushina acaricio el cabello de su hijo…

_"Vamos a tener una buena charla, pero no aquí."  
_  
En ese instante… Kushina y Naruto se trasladaron a otro lugar, donde el zorro ya no estaba…

_"Siéntate con tu madre, hijo mío."_

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo…

_"Naruto, te veo hecho un hombre… Y estoy muy orgullosa, lamento de todo corazón, no haber podido estar ahí contigo, pero siempre te he tenido en mi recuerdo… Tu padre y yo, hicimos lo que pudimos para ayudarte…"_

Naruto sonrío…

"Mama, sabes que eres muy guapa, me gusta tu cabello, es muy hermoso."

Kushina se sonrojo al comentario de su hijo…__

"Naruto, gracias por el cumplido… Eres el segundo hombre que me hace un cumplido por mi cabello."

"¿Si?, ¿Y quien es el otro?."

Kushina río divertida…__

"Esta claro, tu padre es el otro."

Naruto río por el comentario de su madre…

"Por cierto, mama… Siempre he querido preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo os conocisteis tu y papa?."

Kushina miro a su hijo con mucha ternura, y empezó a hablar…

"Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, en la academia Ninja… Yo me mude siendo muy pequeña a Konoha, y allí en la academia lo pude conocer, aunque al principio me pareció un bobo debilucho… Su determinación me sorprendió, su sueño era ser Hokage, al igual que el mío, yo deseaba convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage de la historia."

__Naruto sonrío emocionado…__

"Entonces mis padres querían ser Hokages, mi sueño viene de familia entonces."

"Hay tanto que desconozco de ti, hijo mío… Dios mío, ojala pudiera estar siempre contigo."

Dijo la kunoichi con lágrimas…__

"Mama, no llores por favor…Ya se, cuéntame ¿Cómo os enamorasteis?."

Kushina se limpio las lagrimas, y procedió a responder a su hijo…

_"Tiene que ver mucho con mi cabello, veras yo odiaba mi cabello, porque de niña se reían de mi, y me llamaban el "Tomatito", y eso me hacia meterme en constantes peleas, hasta que hice que de "Tomatito" me llamaran la "Guindilla Sangrienta."_

"Sin embargo un día, gracias a Minato empezó a gustarme… Todo comenzó, cuando la aldea de Kugomakure me secuestro, por mi chakra que es un tanto especial, yo aun era una niña y no tenia suficientes fuerzas para derrotar a esos ninjas, así que con mucho cuidado, fui marcando el camino con mi pelo, arrancándome pelo tras pelo, Konoha envío varios escuadrones para rescatarme, pero ninguno dio conmigo, solo tu padre fue quien lo hizo y por supuesto me libero, el solo enfrento a todos esos shinobis, y me rescato de sus garras…."

"Entonces no se como sucedió, pero cuando me sostuvo entre sus brazos, me dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo bonito que era mi pelo, entonces mi visión de el cambio por completo, me pareció el Ninja mas magnifico que jamás había conocido, y desde ese día lo supe… Mi cabello fue mi propio hilo rojo, que nos uno algo mas tarde, ya que me enamore perdidamente de el, y el se enamoro perdidamente de mi."

Naruto lloro de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su madre…_  
_  
_"Que historia mas bonita, mama… Me ha encantado."  
_  
Kushina sonrío…

_"Eso me recuerda algo, hay algo que me gusta decirle a las personas que hacen un cumplido sobre mi pelo…"_

Naruto miro expectante a la respuesta de su madre…

_"Te quiero."_

Kushina tomo la barbilla del chico, y lo beso en la frente como solo una madre haría…

_La mente de Naruto se quedo en blanco unos instantes, mientras recordaba…_

**Inicio del Flashback…**

_"No me tengo que poner seria con un niño como tu, Ummm soy un Hokage digas lo que digas."_

_"Esto es todo lo que necesito."_

Decía una Tsunade alzando un dedo, mostrándoselo al rubio…

_"Para de llamarme niño, yo también seré un Hokage algún día.  
_

La princesa de las babosas, sonrío por un instante… Antes de que Naruto se lanzara a por ella, con un ágil y veloz movimiento, golpeo al rubio… quitándole la cinta de su cabeza, y con otro veloz moviendo, le dio un ligero golpe en la frente… Naruto cerró los ojos por inercia, asustado el fatal golpe…

En ese instante…. El rubio sintió como la rubia, tomaba su barbilla e instantes después, ella lo besaba en la frente de un modo muy tierno.

_"Conviértete en un buen hombre, y en un Hokage responsable."_

**Fin del Flashback…**

_"¿Naruto?...¿NARUTO ESTAS AHÍ?."_

Naruto volvió en si, algo asustado por los gritos de su madre…

_"Lo siento, lo siento mucho mama, pero recordé algo importante."_

_"Ah si, ¿que era?_

Pregunto con curiosidad Kushina…

_"Algo muy importante, y uno de mis recuerdos mas bellos… El día que Tsunade-chan me reconoció como un ninja."_

Kushina miro confusa a su hijo…  
_  
"¿Tsunade-chan?, ¿Te refieres a Tsunade-sensei?."_

Naruto se sorprendió, cuando su madre, se refirió así sobre Tsunade…

_"¿Sensei?...¿Tsunade-chan fue tu sensei?."_

_"Si, ella fue mi sensei… Fue una persona increíble, me enseño muchísimas cosas, aunque también…"_

Kushina se callo de repente…

__"¿Si?, ¿Qué ibas a decir mama?."

_Kushina dudo…_

"Venga mama, cuéntamelo."  


Kushina asintió, y finalmente respondió a su hijo… Aunque su tono se volvió un poco triste, algo melancólico y con cierto matiz de celos…__

"Ella estaba enamorada de tu padre."

En ese instante Naruto, recordó lo que leyó en la carta que Tsunade le dejo la noche anterior…

_"Lo se, ella me lo contó."_

Kushina parpadeo…__

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?."

Naruto miro serio a su madre, dudaba de si seguir o no hablando…__

"CUENTAMELO, HIJO MIO… ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO CUENTES!"

Naruto con algo de temor accedió, a decir verdad… Su madre le daba miedo.

_"Lo primero de todo debes saber algunas cosas sobre mi vida, mama."_

Naruto le relato del modo mas resumido lo que pudo sobre su vida… Le contó lo duro que fue su infancia, le hablo del desprecio de su pueblo, por contener al Kyubi…

Kushina lloro al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, sitio mucho dolor e impotencia ante el sufrimiento de su hijo…

Pero la conforto saber, cuando Naruto le contó… Como personas como "Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, el viejo Sandaime, Ero-sennin y Tsunade-chan lo aceptaban y lo querían mucho…_  
_  
Kushina sonrío ante el apodo de Jiraiya, y concordó con el chico, que le venia ni que pintado, agradeció de corazón en su interior a cada una de las personas que le dieron calor humano al chico…

Le relato sobre sus amigos de la academia, y sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke… le hablo de Sakura…

_"Hijo, ¿Te gusta esa chica?... ¿Sakura?."_

Pregunto Kushina con curiosidad e interesada por saber lo máximo posible sobre su querido hijo…

Naruto miro avergonzado a su madre…

_"Si te soy sincero mama, hasta hace unos días te diría que si, con todo mi corazón… Pero últimamente, han pasado muchas cosas, y no estoy seguro de nada… Estoy en un caos muy grande, pero ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que preocuparme, que de mis propios sentimientos."_

"Tsunade-chan, ha ido en busca del traidor de Orochimaru y del idiota de Sasuke, para que yo pudiera cumplir mi promesa con Sakura-chan, pero si los encuentra, la mataran."

Dijo el rubio con mucha preocupación en su voz… Kushina lo noto… Y en su cabeza, se le dibujo una idea, aunque le pareció una idea muy loca, ella misma intentaba negarla de su propia cabeza, pero con temor le pregunto a su hijo…__

"Hijo, ¿Tanto te importa Tsunade-sensei?."

"Claro que me importa, ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, sabes mama… Ella no solo ha sido la Hokage, sino que ha sido como una madre para mi, durante estos últimos años, me ha dado cariño y amor, sin esperar nada a cambio."

Kushina miro aun algo confusa a su hijo, como dudando de las palabras de su hijo…  
_  
"Naruto, no me has entendido… Estoy seguro de eso que dices, Tsunade-sensei es una persona muy buena, y estoy segura que lo que dices es cierto, pero lo que yo quería decir… ¿Sientes algo mas por Tsunade que el cariño de madre que sientes?."_

Naruto quedo en shock ante la pregunta de su madre, en mucho tiempo se quedo mudo, sin saber que responder…

_"No lo se mama, no lo se… Yo, yo amo a Sakura-chan… Pero Dios, es tan complicado todo… Encima esta lo de Hinata."_

Kushina miro con una sonrisa a su hijo…__

"Hijo, eres un hombre… Quizás no eres aun un adulto, pero ya eres mayorcito, estoy seguro que tomaras el camino correcto, y encontraras a la mujer adecuada para ti, solo espero que esa mujer te haga feliz."

Naruto sonrío…__

"Gracias mama, tus palabras son importantes para mi."

Kushina por un momento se sintió muy feliz, por fin había podido conocer a su hijo y saber como era, y que le preocupaba… Lamentaba no poder estar con el físicamente, pero entonces recordó, la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí con el, hablando ahora mismo…

_"Naruto, me alegra mucho que nos hayamos podido conocer, pero a decir verdad, aquí estas por un motivo muy importante, que debo contarte."_

Naruto se sentó, y espero con atención a lo que su madre iba a contarle, y por el tono dedujo que era algo muy importante…

_"Naruto debes saber la verdadera razón, por la que el Kyubi fue sellado en tu interior… Porque tu padre y yo nos vimos obligados a hacerlo."_

Naruto se tenso de nuevo, al escuchar esas palabras en boca de su madre…  
_  
"Debes saber, que yo fui la anterior Jinchuiriki del Kyuubi."_

Naruto quedo impactado ante la revelación de su madre…__

"¿QUEE?... NO PUEDE SER, ¿Por qué?."

"Me eligieron para ser la segunda Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y me trajeron expresamente a Konoha por esa razón."

"Yo nací en el País del Remolino, que era aliada de la nación del Fuego, y por lo tanto de Konoha, y el clan Uzumaki tenia fuertes lazos con el Clan Senju, el clan que originalmente creo la aldea oculta de Konoha hace muchísimo tiempo, junto con el clan Uchiha."

"¿Entonces existía un clan con nuestro apellido?... ¿Por qué nunca nadie me lo dijo?."

_"Por favor, hijo déjame continuar… Bien como decía… Los Uzumaki y los Senjus, eran parientes lejanos… Los Uzumakis tenemos varias cualidades que nos hace especiales, nuestras vidas son especialmente largas, todo aquel que por su cuerpo corra sangre Uzumaki, puede permanecer siendo joven durante mucho tiempo, y aun mas importante nuestro clan, es el mayor especialista en sellos… El sello que tienes en tu barriga, esta basado en el sellado de Cuatro Elementos, que los Uzumaki inventamos, yo se lo enseñe a tu padre para que el pudiera llevarlo a cabo, ya que para que funcionara era necesario que un "No-Uzumaki" pudiera realizarlo con éxito… Sobre un Uzumaki."_

"Pero volviendo a nuestra historia… Nuestro país, desapareció por culpa de las guerras, y los pocos supervivientes, desparecieron esparciéndose por el mundo… Poco después supe solo quedábamos vivos, otro Uzumaki y yo."

"Ella fue la que me trajo a Konoha, se llamaba Mito Uzumaki, y fue la primera Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, y la esposa del Shodaime Hokage… Es curioso, ella se caso con el primer Hokage, y yo con el Cuarto."

"¿Sabes algo de la batalla entre Harashima Senju y Madara Uchiha?."

Naruto asintió…

_"Lo que seguro desconoces, de esa batalla.. Es que en esa pelea, el Kyuubi fue sellado en el cuerpo de Mito-sama, por mano propia, y así el primer Hokage, obtuvo el control del zorro… Desde ese momento, el Kyuubi, quedo en manos de Konoha… Cuando ella estaba en su lecho de muerte, ella misma me llevo a Konoha y me convirtieron en el nuevo contenedor del zorro."_

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza…__

"¡Entonces te utilizaron!"

"Si y no, veras hijo… Solo tres personas a parte de Mito-sama y el Hokage sabían sobre esto, eran los consejeros de Konoha."

"Sandaime Hokage, que era el Hokage por aquel entonces… No estaba de acuerdo, pero Mito-sama le convenció para que aceptara, y a mi me enseño algo muy importante… Para ser una Jinchuuriki perfecta, y alojar a la bestia…Hay que llenar al contenedor de amor."

"Gracias a eso, pude ser feliz… Y especialmente gracias a tu padre, y personas como Mito-sama, Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-kun y Ero-sennin como tu le llamas, jajaja."

"Ahhhh…. Espera mama."

¿Qué sucede hijo?."

Pregunto confundida Kushina ante la interrupción de su hijo…

_"Me acabo de dar cuenta de un detalle muy importante… Esa mujer; Mito-sama como la llamas, era la esposa del Primer Hokage, pero la nieta del primer Hokage era Tsunade-chan, por lo tanto la nieta de Mito Uzumaki, era Tsunade-chan."_

Kushina sonrío dulcemente, y asintió…  
_  
"En efecto… Tsunade-sensei, es descendiente de la unión de los Senju y los Uzumaki."_

Naruto ato algunos cabos sueltos en su cabeza…__

"Entonces Tsunade-chan, es también una Uzumaki como nosotros."  
  
** CONTINUARA…**


End file.
